The other Suoh child
by Rosetta78
Summary: I had a deal with dad - to stay away from Tamaki. Simple, right? No. Firstly, I'm being chased. And I'm being chased by a bunch of guys. And I'm being chased by a bunch of guys that call themselves the host club. In Ouran, where Tamaki goes to... God's will has been done. I think that's exactly what was supposed to happen and I think he simply wants me to fail.
1. Thanks mom

"Miranda could you please come down to the kitchen," shouted my mom from downstairs.

It was early in the morning, like 10 am or so. It was Saturday and I was, of course, sleeping in my comfy bed. I was dreaming about being chased by a dog when I heard my mom yell at me.

"Miranda! Get your fat ass down here," I heard her shout again. _Holy…_

Startled, I woke up and fell from my bed. Annoyed, I climbed up my bed again.

"What? It's Saturday, we had an agreement that you wouldn't wake me up on weekends!" I yelled at her.

"Miranda, did you just yell at me?" _Shit._

I heard loud footsteps, making their way up the stairs and stop in front my door. Jesus Crist, please don't let her... and as I assumed, she kicked the door open. She then went to the window and pulled the curtains apart, making poisoning light hit my eyes.

"Gaaaaaah my eyes!" I screamed and began rolling back and forth on my bed.

"Miranda!" she turned around and took the cover off me with a little struggle. I sat straight up and watched my mom take some clothes and throw them at me. She had curly blond hair and kind of violet eyes. Her face was mixed with annoyance and anger. _Oh god. What have I done to make her that angry?_ I thought to myself.

"Get dressed and met me in the kitchen, I have something to discuss with you. You have 10 minutes; if you're late, there will be no breakfast for you," she said and walked out of my room. Did I do something to deserve this? Why is she so angry and why is she threatening with breakfast? I wondered.

I stared at the wall a couple of seconds and groaned.

Lucky for her that I love food.

I was still blinded by the light, but either way, I proceeded my way to the bathroom. I took off my shirt and turned around.

I saw my reflection and it was a pretty one at that. My long white, straight hair was a mess. My violet eyes had eye bags under them. That's what you get when you play world of titans all night (a made up game XD). I washed my face and dressed myself, not even bothering to brush my hair and went downstairs. There in the kitchen at the table sat my mom with a cup. She looked really sad for some reason. Whatever happened, it could not be good. When she saw me at the doorframe, she pointed at a chair and told me to sit. Timidly I sat down and looked at her… and she looked back at me. There was a big tension in the room and suddenly I felt as if I was some kind of a criminal being judged. Does she know about the fire in the kitchen yesterday? I was just hungry and then when I tried to cook, well… all I can say is that I don't belong in the kitchen.

With a heavy sigh, she put the cup down.

_Oh my god, now I have really done it_. A pearl of sweat trickled down my forehead and I swallowed hard.

"Miranda," my mom started.

"I swear to God it wasn't my fault I burned down the kitchen!"

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?" she asked. There was a silence a couple of seconds.

"Just to be sure, what are you talking about?" I asked back with a dumb face.

"I'm talking about sending you to Japan to meet your father and brother".

Oh… Gosh, I feel so stupid. She just wanted to send me to…

"You are sending me WHERE?" I stood up from my chair and slammed my hands on the table. I really hope that I heard wrong. Startled from my action she looked up at me.

"Well, I think it is unfair for you to only being with me."

"…"

I'm getting a bad feeling about this.

"You should also spend some time with your father and I know you miss your brother," She explained with a sad smile.

Bad feeling… confirmed.

I could feel my eyes twitch for a second. I sank slowly in my seat and looked at her with a dumbed face. What makes her think that I, Miranda Suoh, want to meet my father, whom I don't even know or care about. And why is she implying that I miss my brother? I don't want to EVER see him again. EVER. Not after what he did to me.

"So what do you think?" she asked, not looking into my eyes.

"I think this is bullshit, firstly; no, secondly; I can't even speak Japanese and thirdly; I'm fully content being here and annoy you."

She chuckled and I smiled. I really love my mom, even though she hits me with the wooden spoon sometimes. I was kind of the troublemaker in the family, but hey, there's always a black sheep in the flock.

"Miranda. You know that I love you, right?" My attention was on her face again.

"Yeees?" I answered slowly. I was getting suspicious. She is planning something.

"Then could you do this for me, please," she said with pleading eyes. Not the puppy eyes. I hate them. They always make me do stuff I don't want to do.

I groaned loudly and smacked my head on the table. This was going to leave a bruise.

"Please?"

"Ugh alright," I gave in. Suddenly she stood up happy and hugged me really tight.

Love. So… much love. "Great, I already packed your bags," she exclaimed.

(=_=) She packed my bags…

"Now go, the plane's lifting in four hours"

Many hours later

So here I am.

**In a foreign country.**

Right now, I am at the Suoh mansion 1# in my own room. The mansion was so big that I couldn't find a suitable word to describe it.

In the mansion were many maids who are at this very moment trying to unpack my bags. But I won't let them. There is private stuff in there. Mischievous stuff.

I unpacked all my bags by myself.

Let's check that I have everything, Computer, phone, headphones, chips, food, clothes, games, video camera, my Lord of The Ring sword, The Ring, Hulk gloves, and I think that was everything.

Content I lay on my big sized bed and breathed out. That was a lot of work. I let my body relax and I was almost asleep when I heard a knock and a maid came in. "Mister Suoh wishes you to eat breakfast with him at the dinning table with your grandmother." I made a face. I don't want to eat with them and it's like 7 am. Can't they let me catch up to some sleep or is it too much to ask?

"Umm Miranda-san, are going?"

"Do I have a choice" I said. He didn't even greet me and now he wants to have breakfast with me? Well, maybe he was asleep.

The maid looked taken aback by my comment.

"I was just joking," I said and gave a charming smile. The smiled and blushed a little. I really love my looks and charms. "But are you going like that," she asked. I looked at my clothes, an attack on titan hoodie and jeans. "Yes." There was no way I was going to change. It's too much effort.

At the dining table I sat in the chair to the farthest left and my dad sat across me. Suddenly he starts speaking in Japanese, but I don't understand, but to not look stupid, I just nod. He made a face and then switched to France. " I haven't met you in a long time Miranda. What a beautiful women you have grown into," he said and smiled.

"Umm thanks, I guess."

We then sat there in silence. Tik, tok, tik, tok. Still silence. Isn't this room too hot? I glanced at my father and saw him staring at me. How weird it was. I haven't met him like 2- 3 years? And now he is sitting right in front of me. I'm having mixed feeling about this. I'm happy that I could meet him again, but at the same time I didn't like him for leaving mom in France.

I was about to say something to him but an old lady came in the room. My dad stood up and pulled a chair out. _Should I also stand? Yes, I should probably stand._ The on a cue, my body stood up. The old lady looked at me as if I were crazy. _Ok, that was a bad idea. Sit!_ Slowly I sunk down in my chair again

I had a feeling that this was not going to end well.

"Mother, this is Miranda, Miranda this is your grandmother," he said in English this time.

My face broke into a smile. I was finally going to have a grandmother who bakes cookies and defends me from my parents and do grandmother-ish stuff. I looked at her with joyful eyes and spoke in English, "Hi grandma, it's nice to meet you, we are going to have so much fu…"

"Don't talk to me unless you are spoken to," she interrupted me.

"What the fuck…" I leaned back, put my hand on my chest and made a face. That was really rude.

The chefs came in with silver trays and put them on the table. The food looked delicious and I started to drool. _Mmm food._

The old ha…my grandma eyed me disgustingly. Ok, so the bitch doesn't like me. Sucks to be her, but I'm going to stay here until mom comes and begs me to come back. She was the one who dumped me here.

We ate in silence and there was a HUGE tension in the room. She almost ruined my appetite. Almost.

"You are sixteen right," she said. It didn't sound as a question, more like a remark.

"Yes," I said, determination in voice. "And you are 150 right?" I said with a smirk and drank my glass of juice. The face she made was priceless. I choked on my juice and fell off my chair. I was choking, but laughing at the same time. The jokes I made would always make my mom laugh, even though she was sick she looked really healthy.

But when she would be bedridden, I would sometimes get scared. I always tried to make her laugh or at least smile to lighten her world. But still… laugh can't cure her illness.

"What would a brat like you know?" she said. Someone was cranky today. "Relax grandma, it was a joke. Actually, you look like a fresh sunflower today" I gave her a charming smile. _Please don't notice the sarcasm; please don't notice the sarcasm, please._ I could feel my lips twitch upwards. A snicker could be heard across from me. Well, at least someone was amused.

"Miranda, today you are going to begin a new school," my dad said with a grin. _I was what?_ He gave me pictures at the "school", as he called it. He must have replaced them with pictures from a Barbie movie because this school was girly as fuck. "Why is the school pink? And what are those yellow things?"

"Oh, those are the female uniforms. Aren't they cute? I picked them out myself," I gave him a bored expression. Is he expecting me to wear THAT?

No, I refuse. I won't. No. Nope. I shook my head and looked back at the photos. Ugh, Barbie.

"Now get dressed and go to school now. You don't want to be late," he said and stood up, bowed to grandma and walked out from the dining room.

_Nooo, don't leave me here with her! Come back!_

I looked at her expressionless face for a while.

"Well, I should get going now," I speed walked out. Wait! She's my grandma. I need to be polite. I speed walked in again, bowed and walked out.

Not bothering to dress in that horrible thing, I walked in the limo. "To the pink school!" I said and pointed forward. The chauffeur chuckled and started to drive in the opposite direction I was pointing to.

**A/N**

**Hi there! So this is my first fanfic. I hope you really enjoyed it. If you liked it, leave a comment! Comments gives me courage to continue this story!**

**BTW; I don't own Ouran high school host club or any of its characters. I only own my OC.**


	2. A new friend

Third Pov

"Noooo, let go off me!" yelled Miranda. She wasn't going to get of the car. The poor chauffeur had to drag her out of the car. Luckily, there wasn't anyone to see such a disgrace by a chauffeur and his master.

"Please Miranda-san. You must go now. Your father will be very displeased with you if you miss your first day at school," the chauffeur said, trying to reason with her.

The little mistress let go of the car and pointed at the pink building. "You can't call THAT a school. Now get out of the way. I want to go home."

The chauffeur sighted and got in the car. "As you wish miss. Then I hope you will have a great time with your grandmother," he said, a smirk on his lips. The little miss had been complaining about her grandmother through the whole ride. Hearing that, Miranda bolted out of the car, said goodbye to the driver and ran into the school. There was absolutely no way that she would spend her day with that mean witch.

She went to the principal's office. There, a secretary stopped her. "Can I help you?" she asked and smiled. The secretary looked very neat, with a grey costume and her hair in a low ponytail. She was sitting behind a desk and typing something in her computer.

"Yeah. I want to talk to my da… I mean the principal," Miranda said, scratching her head.

"Yes but could you be kind and wait a moment?" the secretary said and went in the principal's office, leaving Miranda outside. One minute passed and nothing happened, then two and three. Still nothing.

You could tell that Miranda wasn't a very patient person because not even a second longer she barged into the office. The principal looked very surprised and the secretary was shocked. Her mouth hung open. _How long does it take to inform the principal that somebody wants to meet him, huh? _Thought Miranda. The principal said something in Japanese and the secretary bowed and walked out of the room.

Miranda looked at her dad with an annoyed expression. "You weren't kidding."

"What do you mean?" asked her dad.

"I mean that the school. It actually is pink"

He chuckled lightly and stood up from his chair and grabbed a paper bag. "Does it really bother you that much?"

"Well, yes or no. I mean… it's those dresses, school uniforms or whatever. Isn't there a kind of a second version, with less... yellow and puffs?" She asked. Praying to the lord that there was a second version.

Her dad walked in front of her and put the paper bag in her hands. "Unfortunately, no. You have to deal with it". Horrified, she looked at her dad and then at the paper bag.

_Is this some cruel joke?_ She put her hand in the bag and closed her eyes. She could feel a soft fabric that reminded her of silk. When she pulled out the fabric, she opened her eyes and then fainted.

"Oh, don't overreact my little sunshine. It will look great on you!" he exclaimed, and pushed her in a room. "Change your clothes quickly and come back to the office. We need to discuss an important matter."

Miranda looked at the door and then at the dress in her hands. _Is this a punishment for calling grandma a sunflower this morning?_ She thought bitterly. She changed from her wonderful clothes to the horrible dress. It was a little tight around the chest area. When she turned around, she saw a mirror... and in the mirror she saw her reflection. Her face paled and she was about to scream in horror but didn't, she didn't want anyone to see her like that. _M-m-monster_.

Her body was shaking from fear, if anyone saw her they would probably laugh.

Miranda went out of the room and saw her dad waiting for her outside the room_. _"You are so cute!" he squealed and hugged her tightly, squeezing the air out of her lungs. "You look just like a sunflower!"

_Yep, it was definitely a punishment._

"Alright, now to business," he sat on his chair, behind the huge table, with a serious face. Miranda herself sat on the chair across him. "You know why you are here, right?" he asked. She was about to answer that question with a yes when he continued. "Your grandmother…" Sigh.

_Oh no, the devil is involved._

"… doesn't think that your brother, Tamaki is a suitable successor to the Suoh Company." He looked at her, his eyes piercing hers.

"Therefore, she wants you here. Do you understand?" he asked, hoping that she would get it. But unfortunately, Miranda wasn't so bright.

"Yeah-no. I don't get it. Why do you need me here? It's not like I want to be a successor to the Company. I already got my own plans for my future." She said, throwing her arms in the air.

He looked at her in wonder. _What kind of plans does she talk about_, he thought, but instead about thinking about it to far, he continued.

"Your grandmother wants you because she is going to make this a competition. The one who is suitable enough for the Company will be the successor. She thinks that if you, Miranda, become Tamaki's rival, maybe he will take this seriously."

_So mom lied. She didn't send me here to "spend" more time with dad and Tamaki._

"Wait, I think I understand. So I'm going to be like an undercover agent and do this impossible mission by making Tamaki serious about stuff, right?"

"Yes, but I don't want you to reveal yourself in front of Tamaki yet."

"…What? I don't get it. You want me to compete with Tamaki, but you don't want me to reveal myself? How the fuck will that work?" Miranda asked. She was getting irritated and by the way her father made things more complicated, gives her a headache.

"How about this. You will stay unknown for two whole weeks and in return I will give you the rare action figure of Sméagol from the Lord of the Rings." He said.

Not believing what she was hearing, she pinched herself to check if this all was a dream. It did hurt which means this wasn't a dream.

"You sir, have yourself a deal," she pulled her hand out to him to shake. He shook it and smiled. "Oh, and by the way, you must not call me dad in the school. You can call me Mister Suoh or Yuzuru-san."

She nodded and began to dance. It was a silly dance, but it expressed her happiness about the action figure.

Miranda was wandering the hallway in her yellow, puffy dress. Classes had already started and she was really late. Lucky for her, her father wrote her a note to give to the teacher.

_Where is class 1A! _She looked at her map, which by now she couldn't read it because, the school was so freaking huge and the hallways were identical to each other. She rounded a corner and continued walking.

"There it is!"

There was a sign with class 1A on it. Miranda opened the door and saw that everyone's head turned in her direction. _Well, aren't I famous, huh?_

She walked to the teacher and gave him the note.

"Class, this is the transfer student I mentioned earlier. Would you please introduce yourself to the class?"

_What did he say? He's speaking Japanese. Maybe he wanted me to introduce myself?_

"Hi, my name is Miranda and I can't speak Japanese" as I said that, I looked at the teacher.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, switching to English. "Does anyone of you have any questions for Miss Miranda?"

A girl with pigtails raised her hand and asked (in English), "What's your likes and dislikes?"

"Umm, I would probably say that I like, no, love food and I hate sharing food." Snickers could be heard from the class.

"Any other questions?"

"Yes, why can't you speak Japanese," asked a guy. He was a ginger and had golden eyes. Next to him was a boy with brown hair and very big chocolate brown eyes. And to his right was the same ginger, no wait. There are two of them and they look identical, which means… that they are twins.

_Great! I suck at telling twins apart. I can't even tell apart my left and right socks._

"Because…" Miranda hesitated. _Hurry! Come up with a lie. _" I suck at learning new languages." _Haha, nailed it. _She thought.

"Miss Miranda you can take the empty seat near Miko." She looked over the classroom and saw a girl with short black hair raise her hand. Miranda's seat was in the second row, near the window.

"Hi" Miko said.

"What's up?" Miranda answered.

25 minutes later, class ended and everyone gathered around Miranda. Why's your hair white? Where do you come from? Where do you live? So many questions were asked, but none of them were answered. It wasn't because Miranda was rude or anything. She tried, but was interrupted with new questions. "Do you want to go to the cafeteria?" Miko asked. Miranda saw her chance and jumped out of her seat and dragged Miko out of the classroom. "You, girl, are my savior. Now where's the cafeteria? Mama is hungry," she said, her stomach growling.

"It's this way." They were walking through the hallway, well Miranda was skipping happily.

"So, do you like any games Miranda-chan? Oh, I'm sorry is it okay to call you by your first name? I don't know your last name." Miranda saw that Miko was very nervous. You could tell easily that Miko was a shy girl by how she was blushing and playing with her index fingers.

"Yeah, sure, and I love games, which one's your favorite?"

"Umm…I like to play World of titans," Miko whispered. Miranda halted and looked at Miko with big eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I say anything inappropriate?" Miko asked.

"No! I love, love, LOVE that game!"

Miko stared at Miranda but then started to laugh. "Hahaha, Miranda-chan you're funny."

They continued to walk when the girls in the hallway began to squeal. "Kyaaa, it's Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai!"

By hearing her brother's name, Miranda froze.

"Is something wrong?" asked Miko. She was worried because her friend looked like she had seen a ghost. Miranda hid behind Miko and whispered to her ear "Act normal and pretend I'm not here."

Miko, scared because her new friend acted creepily, just nodded and continued to walk. When she almost passed Tamaki and Kyoya behind their back, she could feel Miranda's grip around her shoulders tighten. "Hurry!" hissed Miranda. She must keep her part of the deal if she wants to get the action figure. Suddenly, Tamaki turned around.

_Fuck!_

"Hello there, my beautiful princess." Miko was blushing and began to stutter while Miranda tried to crawl under Miko's skirt. Miko, who was already red, blushed deeper and tears threatened to fall down.

"Is there something wrong?" Tamaki asked in Japanese. He never had this reaction by Miko, who was a regular costumer to him in the Host club, and this worried him.

"I- I'm," Miko began and looked down at her feet. "I'm fine. Just a little bit overwhelmed," she lied. Actually, she was so embarrassed that she wanted to hide. Tamaki then nodded and walked over to Kyoya. Miranda saw this as her chance. She bolted out from under the dress and ran away like a mad woman.

_Run bitch! Ruuuuuuuuun! _She thought while running.

* * *

_In the cafeteria_

Miko, who was furious, demanded Miranda to explain herself.

"Well the thing is," Miranda started. She sighted and looked at Miko. "It's a very long story."

"I have time," Miko said and started to eat. Miranda explained her situation to Miko during the lunch and Miko listened. By the end of Miranda's story, Miko promised not to tell a soul. It was their secret.

"Well, that was a close call. Lucky for you he didn't see you," laughed Miko.

* * *

In the 2A classroom, Tamaki was doodling something on a piece of paper with a bothered look on his face.

"Tamaki, is something wrong. You look very troubled," asked a girl in his class.

"Don't worry about me princess. I'm fine!" he said and gave her a charming smile. He then turned to Kyoya.

Kyoya, who was very smart, didn't buy a single word of what Tamaki said and gave him the "I know you are lying" look. "What is troubling you Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, but didn't actually care for the answer. It probably was about something silly; like Haruhi was on her rebellious age or that she didn't accept Tamaki as her father.

"Well, Today when we met Miko… I think a saw something white…"

_**Dun, duun, duuun!**_

_**Hahaha, I ended this chapter with a cliffhanger!**_

_**Muwahaha…I hate cliffhangers.**_

_**But will Tamaki find out about Miranda?**_

_**R/R!**_


	3. She's EVIL

1A's classroom.

When the lunch period was over everyone returned to their classrooms.

"Miko, what's the next class" asked Miranda and took out her schedule. Unfortunately, it was written in Japanese. _Cheh…I really need to learn the language _though Miranda while she crumpled her paper. She then proceeded to toss it on Daichi, a boy who sat behind her.

"I think it's math," answered Miko.

The paper ball hit him in the forehead. "HEEY!" said Daichi, rubbing his forehead. He then took the paper ball and threw it on Miranda; it hit her in the face. Some of the guys in the class began to laugh. Miranda smirked and tried to toss it back, but Miko took it from her hands. She then turned around to the trashcan, which was placed to the far right of the classroom and threw it in there. Miranda, Daishi and some of the boys began to clap. Miko turned to her friend again, smugness written all over her face. "Miko, you've got some skillz," Daichi said and gave her thumbs up.

"It was nothing," said Miko proud. "Well, I can do that too," said Miranda and gave Miko a challenging look. Miko answered by shaking her head. "I don't want to waste paper and the teacher will come in any minute."

"Why don't you try and compete with me?" Daishi asked.

"That's because you suck."

"How do you know? Maybe I'm a champion at this"

"Hahahaa, you? Alright, challenge accepted." Said Miranda. She then pointed to Miko."You are the referee."

Miranda and Daichi both shook hands and made paper balls. Miranda looked around the classroom. You could tell that this was a really rich school. They had high classed desks, the windows were huge and they even had a big ass painting.

"Are you ready?" asked Daichi. "You bet I am," Miranda said. They both stood up and aimed at the trashcan. Miko sat in her seat and cleared her throat, "On your mark, set, go." At that moment, the teacher came in. Daichi hid the paper ball behind his back and went to his seat. Miranda, who wasn't that lucky, threw the paper ball… but it hit the teachers face. The whole classroom went silent. It was only the teacher and Miranda, who were standing up, staring at each other. "Is this yours?" he said. He looked very stern, but there was no teacher who could frighten Miranda. No one! "Yes. Can I have it back?" Miranda said and smiled. The teacher wasn't faced by her charming smile.

"No," he said and threw it in the trash can. "The lesson has started. Go back to your seat."

"Aww."

And the lesson started. Miranda wasn't very good at math and had a hard time.

"Wait! Where did the X come from?" Miranda asked. The teacher sighted for the fifth time. "I just explained it," the teacher said, rubbing his temples. "But…" Miranda tried.

"No buts. You have to figure it out yourself!" He snapped.

And so, the rest of the lesson continued with Miranda complains and questioning everything. When the class was over, the teacher darted out of the classroom. Daichi laughed like a lunatic while Miko giggled. Miranda was sulking in her emo corner because she felt like the whole class found out how stupid she was. It was supposed to be a secret. "Useless, idiotic, you don't deserve to be here, everyone is smarter than you," she mumbled.

"You know. That teacher doesn't like when people questioning him. So most of the class doesn't ask questions, even though they want to," said Miko, trying to comfort Miranda. And it worked. Miranda went out from her emo corner and stood up, pointing at the ceiling. "So it was the teacher's fault that I didn't understand the lesson!" she said. Her classmates, who were giggling at her silliness, now surrounded Miranda. The twins and Haruhi also watched the scene with interest.

"No, it's just you who are too stupid." Daichi said while he wrote down the last notes. It was like an invisible arrow struck her from behind because she fell flat down. She then stood up and flashed him her middle finger in response. Daichi faked to look hurt, covering his mouth with his hand. She tried to strangle him, but Miko smacked her head. "Behave," she said. Miranda was about to complain when somebody interrupted them. The twins and Haruhi went out from the classroom to their clubroom.

"Miranda-chan, do you have any plans after school?" a girl asked. "Um, let's see, she said and had a thoughtful look on her face. "I planned to breathe, and then blink a couple of times. You know, to moisture my eyes and…."

"What this idiot is trying to say is no, she doesn't have anything planned," said Daichi annoyed and struck her head.

"Then would you like to come to the host club?" the girl continued. The guys groaned upon hearing the host club while the girls squealed.

"Host club?" Miranda rubbed her head where Daichi hit her. _Revenge! This dickhead is in deep trouble, _she thought angrily.

"Yeah, which is your type?" asked another girl. "Wait, what is a host club?"

"It's a club where seven guys seduce almost all of the girls in this school. Seriously, you shouldn't go there. You're too cool for that." A guy with short, black, spiky hair said. He looked really irritated. "Is not! Tamaki and the rest of the Host club are wonderful!" the girl responded. The name "Tamaki" made her decision easy. "Sorry girls, like my friend spiky here said" Miranda said, wrapping her arm in a headlock around the guy's neck.

"Aww, why not?" all of the girls questioned. "Well…" Miranda, looked to Miko but the girl just shook her head. She couldn't lie to her fellow fangirls. Miranda pouted and then looked at Daichi for help. As if he read her mind, he said, "Miranda promised to come with me to the drama club." She girls accepted his excuse and then went out the classroom. The host club hours almost starting and they didn't want to be late.

"My hero," Miranda said and hugged him. "Mon ami!" she said in French. Miko excused herself from her friends and went also to the Host club while Miranda and Daichi went to the drama club. "I didn't know that you were in the drama club. You look more like an athlete than an actor."

"For your information. I'm great. Secondly, why didn't you want to go to the Host club?" asked Daichi. He was now looking at her suspiciously. Miranda flinched from his look and averted her eyes outside the window. Something caught her attention.

"Well?" he pressured. "Shut up for a sec. Look at what that girl's doing." Daichi was now also looking through the window. He saw a girl with long, red hair holding a bag, sneaking around the pond. She then emptied the bag in the pond, threw the bag in there and ran away. "Wow, even though this is a rich school…" she started.

"Yeah… and in this prestigious school, bullies come in all forms, huh?" he finished.

Right after, they saw Haruhi running through the hallway. "Haruhi, is that your schoolbag in the pond?" asked Miranda, pointing outside the window. "Hi, Miranda, Daichi. Yeah, that's my bag," Haruhi panted.

"Do you want us to help..."

"Oh, hello… You are the peasant…" said someone from behind. Miranda turned around and saw it was the same girl who threw the bag.

"Thanks to Tamaki-sama, you look a lot nicer now."

_Wait was the cute Haruhi ugly before? Miranda questioned. _

"Why don't you fix your faults in your upbringing too…" the girl continued.

_A BULLY!_

"Hey bitch! I know it was you who threw that bag. Apologize before I come there and beat your ass up!" Miranda threatened.

The girl's face looked surprised for a second, but then switched her face to a one of arrogance. "What proof do you have?" she said with a hint of an evil smile.

"The bitch is getting down," Miranda growled and made an attempt to punch her. Daichi saw this coming and held Miranda back.

"Let me punch her! I want to punch her face!"The girl smirked walked away.

"NO come back! Daichi, why did you stop me?"

"Miranda-san, calm down. It's okay," Haruhi said and continued down the hallway.

Miranda watched Haruhi and felt guilty for not helping her collect her things.

"Hey, Daichi, we should go and help…" but Miranda couldn't finish her sentence before she opened the window and jumped out, leaving Daichi alone in the hallway. He stood there mortified.

_What did that idiot just do? Jumping out the window. We are on the second floor! Is she insane!? _He thought, almost pulling his hair out. He ran forward to the window and saw Miranda dangling, holding the windowsill. He was about to pull her in when the doors on the other end of the hallway opened and there stood Tamaki. Daichi, let go of Miranda and she let out a scream.

Daichi stood there awkwardly when Tamaki approached him. "Have you seen Haruhi?" He asked.

"Yes, I saw him running out to the pond," he said nonchalantly and pointed a shaky finger to the direction Haruhi ran to. In the corner of his eye, he saw how Miranda tried to climb up the window again.

"Thanks," Tamaki said and offered him a smile. Tamaki then spotted Haruhi near the pond but he also saw a head under the window. Tamaki scrunched his eyebrows and took a step forward the window but Daichi quickly blocked the window. Tamaki gave him a curious look. Daichi laughed awkwardly, "What a beautiful weather we have today."

"Yes we certainly have," Tamaki agreed. Daichi nodded and looked behind saw how Miranda's struggling face came into view and before Daichi could think, he elbowed her face.

"SON OF A..."

"What was that?" Tamaki asked.

"Huh, what was what?" Daichi asked with a stiff smile. He then remembered that Tamaki was looking for Haruhi.

"Weren't you looking for Haruhi?" Daichi asked, hoping he would just go away.

"Ah right, Haruhi," Tamaki said and continued to walk down the hallway. When he was out of sight, Daichi pulled Miranda pulled up.

"Are you CRAZY!?" Daichi yelled at her.

"YOU ELBOWED ME!" she shot back and clutched her bloody nose, walking down the hallway.

"Hey, I'm talking to you. Explain yourself!" Daichi demanded from behind.

* * *

**In the drama club**

"So, you are Tamaki's sister and there's some deal which includes that you have to hide from Tamaki a while?" said Daichi. He was wearing wizard clothes, with a pointy hat.

"Uh-u," Miranda said, trying to cover her laughter with her hands.

"You can stop laughing now. It isn't that funny," He said embarrassed.

"Yes, it is" She says and begins to laugh like a lunatic. Yon know, that kind of laugh that makes your stomach hurt.

"Oh my God, I think I'm going to get a six-pack!"

"Freaking hyena, stop laughing! By the way, won't you meet Tamaki in the cafeteria? You know, when you go and buy food."

Miranda instantly stopped laughing. She looked shocked, "Oh my God. I never though of that!"

"Really, you never though that you could be exposed, he could come in here any minute and you would be busted," Daichi deadpanned.

"You aren't helping me!" Miranda said and smacked him on the head.

* * *

**In the host club**

"So how was your day today, my lovely princesses?" Tamaki asked and held a girl by her chin, close to his.

The girl started to blush.

"Oh Tamaki. Today, a new girl started in our class. She's really funny."

"Yeah, and she looks amazing, I almost fell in love with her," another girl said.

"Even though she curse a lot, I really like her, and the guys seem to like her. Well, not in a love type, but as a fellow guy, even though she's a girl," a girl said, who was actually sitting with the Hitachiin twin but switched place to join the conversation.

"Oh, really, she sounds like an amazing girl," said Tamaki. "Yes, Miranda-san is a wonderful person! She even made Miko-san talk and laugh. The same Miko who is very hard to approach!" A girl exclaimed.

Tamaki froze upon hearing the girl's name. Every member noticed their king's sudden silence and began to worry about him.

"Tamaki-chan, is something wrong?" Honey-senpai asked. Ignoring Honey's and the others Host clubs questioning eyes, Tamaki went back to the girl, but with a slight angry voice.

"Does this girl, Miranda, perhaps have white hair, purple eyes and a cocky smile plastered on her face all the time?"

"Y-yes Tamaki-senpai," the girls answered. They began to feel nervous. The light mood in the clubroom had vanished and been replaced by a bad one.

"Well ladies, the club hours are over, please come back again," said Kyoya-senpai and shooed them out the clubroom.

"My lord, what was that," the twins asked. Haruhi, who also was worried, put her hands on Tamaki's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"You can tell us you know," she said. Tamaki sighted and looked up at his fellow Host members. He then looked at Kyoya suspicious.

"Kyoya, what do you know about me and my family?" Tamaki finally asked. Kyoya looked surprised for a moment and then pushed his glasses up.

"Your full name is René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh, the son of Ouran Academy's Chairman, Yuzuru Suoh. Your mother's name is Anne-Sophie de Grantain and you are the only child…"

"That's where you are wrong," Tamaki interrupted. "But in your database," Kyoya tried, but was cut off again.

"You can't trust the database or any information you could find from computers," Tamaki said, a slight fear in his voice.

"I think that girl may be my sister, Miranda Suoh," Tamaki finally said. There was a heavy tense in the room. "But, she isn't like you Tamaki. It's not like she has any other resembles with you except her eye color," Kaoru tried.

"I can't agree with you on that Kaoru" Haruhi said. "She has almost the same personality as Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi said.

"It's not like everyone has a cheerful, naïve and dramatic personality is related to him," Hikaru argued back.

"But the fact that she can't speak Japanese and also have an emo corner like Tamaki-senpai does ring a bell, right."

"Calm down everyone. Let's not jump to conclusions. We just have to first confirm that she is Tamaki's sister. Then we can go on with what we should do about her," Kyoya said calmly.

"Nee, Tamaki-chan, isn't it great to have a little sister?" asked Honey, jumping down from Mori-senpai's shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess so. Let's first found out if she really is my sister first. Twins and Haruhi, she's in your class, right? Bring her here to the clubroom tomorrow!" Tamaki ordered excitedly.

"Yes, sir!" they said and saluted.

When they all went home, Tamaki and Kyoya sat in the clubroom.

"What is it that you couldn't tell them?" Kyoya asked. He knew very well that Tamaki was hiding something.

"Haha, can't fool you," Tamaki said. He then looked at Kyoya with a serious face.

"I warn you. Be careful to not stay in her way. She may seem goofy and cheerful, but behind her smile is an evil monster that could destroy you. Don't believe anything she says, alright?" He said. He then went home with a troubled look, remembering her last words to him before he went to Japan.

Tamaki, I'm going to kill you... He shuddered with the memory.

* * *

**Ok, I'm very tired right now, so if you find any grammars or stuff, just tell me... *Yawn* Oh, please review, I want to know your thoughts about my ff. **

**Today, I'll let Hikaru do the disclaimer.**

**Hikaru: What? Why me?**

**Me: Cuz I said so, now do it or I won't put you in the next chapter.**

**Hikaru: Rosetta78 doesn't own shit. Was that okay?**

**Me: It'll do. Don't forget to follow and review! :D**


	4. A great plan A complete failure

"Miran…Miranda-san…MIRANDA-SAN, PLEASE WAKE UP," a maid said shaking Miranda from her sleep.

"Why…." Miranda whined, waking up. She yawned and then fell on her pillow again. "Miranda-san, wake up." The maid said.

"Alright…just five minutes…" Miranda said with a hoarse voice and put her hand up. "I'm going to pull apart the curtains now;" said a maid, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"No...noo…NOOO!" Miranda shrieked and fell off the bed, covering her now blinded eyes. "Now get dressed," the maid said and left Miranda on the floor.

Miranda stood up and pulled in the curtains again, the sun was too much for her.

"Stupid sun," Miranda mumbled. She dressed herself with the hideous dress and went down to the kitchen. "Good morning miss Miranda," greeted the chef. "Morning," Miranda answered.

The chef made her breakfast and put it on the table in the kitchen. Miranda didn't want to eat in the dining room, it was too big and then she would feel all alone.

"Could you make me a lunch bag, what do they call it in Japanese…"she said and put her hand on her head. "Did you mean a Bento?" he asked. "Yes! A Bento!" Miranda said, her energy level high again. "Yes, what do you want in your Bento?" he asked as he took out a pen and a block. "I don't know. A sandwich?" She said, her chin resting on her hand.

The chef went back and started to cook something. "Why do you want a Bento?" the chef said, starting a conversation. Miranda gulped down her scrambled eggs. _Should I tell him the truth? Nah, I can't trust him yet, _she thought. "Because I love your Bentos," she lied. Sweat trickling down her forehead. The chef chuckled, he knew that she lied. She hasn't even tasted his Bentos yet, but he didn't question her furthermore. "Here you go Miranda-san," he said and handed her Bento. Miranda thanked him and then ran out to the limo. "To Ouran chauffeur!" she said and pointed in the wrong direction again. The chauffeur suffocated a laugh and drove.

When she arrived, she went out of the car and said goodbye to the chauffeur. The chauffeur smiled and waved goodbye. When Miranda was in the schoolyard, she saw Tamaki. _Fuck! Really, is God testing me this early in the morning? _She thought. She hid behind two bushes and waited for him to enter the school. When he was out of sight she let out a heavy breath. "Why are you hiding behind the bushes?" she heard a voice above her. She looked up and smiled, "Daichi!"

In the classroom sat Miranda and talked to Miko and some other girls. Suddenly the Hitachiin Twins interrupted the girls' chat. "Hey Miranda. We wondered," said twin umber one. "If you could come with us to the Host club," finished twin number two. The other girls had an excited face, but Miranda ignored them. "Sorry guys, not my thing," she said. "Why not?" they asked in sync. "Because I don't want to, I got other stuff to do," she explained, a tick mark was forming on her head. _Can't these shady twins leave me alone! _She though annoyed.

"Come on," they said.

"No," she answered.

"Please"

"No"

"Pretty please."

"NO!"

"C'mon guys. Leave her alone," Haruhi said, entering the classroom.

"Please, please, please," the twins continued, ignoring Haruhi. Haruhi sighted and gave Miranda an apologetic look.

"Do not make me hit you with this book," she said and grabbed a book. They looked at her challenging. "Really?" said twin number one. "You are going to hurt us with a book," said twin number two. Miranda looked at them with crazy eyes. "Bitch, I will throw this at you at lighting speed. DON'T test me," she said and raised the book above her head. At that moment, the teacher came in. He had a sour face today too. The twins went back to their seats. The teacher looked at Miranda, she still had the book raised above her head and was giving the twins a threatening look. "Miranda-kun, put the book down," he said. Miranda finally noticed the teacher and gave him a grateful smile, "you just saved me sir. I owe you one." He looked her puzzled, but shook his head and started the lesson.

When it was break time, the twins came back to her. "Why won't you come to the Host club," they asked. Miranda whined and slumped in her seat. "Leave me alone!" She took out her game and started playing.

"Is that attack on titan?" they asked. They could recognize that game anywhere, with the naked titans and the thrilling background music.

Miranda looked up, "Yes!" she said with a cheerful smile. And at that moment, a bond was made between them.

The twins took two nearby chairs and pulled out their own games. Through the whole break they played.

"Look out! He's after us," said twin number one and laughed.

"What are you doing Miranda? He's going to eat us!" said twin number two, more scared than his brother. "Don't question how I play!" Miranda demanded angrily. In the game, the twins were chased by a level 10 titan. Those titans were really hard to escape from. Miranda was chasing the titan with her sword. She jumped and cut the titan's leg. "Yes! Guys, I got a strike on him. Now run to the castle!" she ordered. The twins high-fived her for her hit. They pressed the buttons and ran away. Suddenly, the titan stopped and turned around, a creepy smile plastered on his face. Miranda gulped.

"…"

The twins noticed the silence from Miranda and looked up to see the wide-eyed face she had. Her face slowly paled. _I'm so screwed, _she thought. The titan started to run after her. She started to scream and press the buttons forcefully. "Help me! He's after me!" she yelled. "Just distract him a little longer," the twins said. "Help meee!" Miranda started to run for the castle. "What are you doing? Don't lead him to us!" Twin number one said. "How could you be so heartless? I thought we were a team!" Miranda cried out, locking up from her game and smacked twin 1#. Five minutes later, they upgraded to level 23. "Good job guys," Miranda puffed. The game had exhausted her and her hands were sore. "Yeah, that was really fun," said twin 2#. A comfortable silence surrounded them, but was instantly broken by twin 1#, "so about the Host club." Miranda groaned in response.

Through the whole day the twins tried to convince her to go to the Host club. They even tried to carry her there. They lifted her up by her arms, but she kicked them on the leg. There on the ground, they screeched in pain. "What are your legs made of, iron?" one of the twins said.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Miranda didn't bother to go to the cafeteria, she already had her own Bento and she didn't want to encounter any other Host member. She sighted and sat down. The doors flew open and Haruhi came in with her own Bento in his hands. "Please don't ask me to go to the Host club. I can't stand it anymore," she said. She knew that Haruhi was a member of the Host club. "No, don't worry, I just came her to eat," he said and went to his seat. Miranda looked at Haruhi for a moment and then went to him. She took a chair and sat across him. "So how's life going?" Miranda asked. She opened her Bento and studied her food, a sandwich, an apple and a juice packet._ I didn't know this was traditional Japanese Bento, I always thought it would include more rice or stuff._

"Oh, I see you eat western-styled food,"Harhui said. "Um, yeah," Miranda said and took a bite of her sandwich. She chewed slowly and studied Haruhi. "You are cute Haruhi, you look almost like a girl," Miranda said and took another bite. Haruhi tensed a little bit. _Does she know? _She thought. "Haha, me, a girl?"

"Just saying," Miranda said. She took a sip of her juice. "By the way, Why do you people want me to come to that club?" Miranda asked. She had to know how much they did know. "Well Tamaki-senpai, the club leader, thinks that you are his sister," said Haruhi. There was panic inside Miranda's head, but she wore a poker face. _Oh my God! I thought I erased my profile from the database yesterday and replaced it with a false one. Was I too late? Does father know about this? Oh no, my Sméagol action figure! _Her thoughts running wild.

"But they don't know for sure," Haruhi said. Miranda instantly relaxed. _Good, they don't know, _she thought. For the rest of the lunch period they talked and Miranda made jokes. "Why was six afraid of seven," she asked with a hint of a smile. Haruhi just shook his head. "Because seven eight nine," Miranda said,laughing at her own joke. Haruhi also laughed, a little bit more than Miranda.

* * *

**In the Host club. After school.**

"What do you mean she doesn't want to come here," asked Honey-senpai.

"I tell you, she's very stubborn and when we tried to use force, she kicked us," Hikaru explained, still sore from the kick. "She's a tough one," said Kaoru. Kyoya was typing on his computer. A profile of Miranda came up, but there wasn't any picture of her. "There's nothing remarkable about her, Miranda Kyo. Her family runs a flower company Flowereuss, she's a sixteen year old girl, average grade and so on. In other words, she's no one important," Kyoya said, reading out of her profile. "See my lord, she isn't your sister," said the twins. "No, I have to make sure myself. Alright guys, lets start plan B," said Tamaki and posed.

* * *

"I'm sooo tired…" Miranda groaned. This was not her day. "Daichi and Miko rushed into the classroom, opened the door and slammed it with force. Miranda sat up, startled. "What's the hurry?" she asked, but in all honesty, she didn't care. She had planned to go straight home, take a warm, relaxing bath and then sleep.

"Miranda, don't go out yet," Miko started. "They have blocked the hallway and now they are waiting for you out there," Daichi finished. Miranda groaned and started to bang her head on the wall. "WHY. CAN'T THEY. LEAVE. ME ALONE!?" she yelled. She then slid to the floor, all hope gone out of her eyes. "No Sméagol," she whispered.

"There, there," Miko comforted "Don't worry Miranda, I have a plan" Daichi said with a wink. He went to his bag and took out a black wig and colored eye contacts. Miranda instantly knew what he was up to and gave her friends a tight hug. "Daichi, how much it pains me to tell you this… you're a motherfucking genius!" she said happily. She put on the wig and the brown contact lenses. Miko took out a small mirror from her pocket and showed it to Miranda. "I look like a completely different person," she said.

Miranda then walked out of the classroom and there in the hallway was the whole Host club gathered. They were talking with their fangirls and Miranda saw her chance. She walked calmly past the Host club, with her head down, to not to make eye contact. She was almost past them when she bumped into someone. Miranda looked up and saw a huge guy with black hair. He was really handsome and beside him was a toddler with blond hair and giant honey-brown eyes, but he wore the high school uniform. "Are you okay?" asked the kid. "Yeah, I'm sorry for bumping into you," she said with a high-pitched voice, to make it sound more feminine.

She then scurried past them and there was now a little distance between the Host club and herself. _I can make it out! _She thought. And she would have to, until…

Suddenly the door of 1A's classroom opened and out came Daichi. "Miranda, you forgot your bag…" The Host club's head turned to Miranda's direction. "Miranda?" Tamaki questioned and looked at her. Horrified, Miranda stood still, her mouth hung open. Daichi face palmed and Miko smacked him hard on the head. There was a silence in the hallway.

_Youuu fucking dumbass! _was her last thought, before she sprinted down the hallway, the Host club right behind her.

* * *

**A/N**

**So how was it? Review!**

**Today I'll let Mori do the disclaimer**

**Mori: ...**

**Me: C'mon now...**

**Mori: Rosetta78 doesn't own Ouran high school host club. **


	5. Virus

Miranda sprinted for her life through the hallway. She bumped into people and yelled "sorry" or "excuse me" behind her back while she ran. She ran and saw that only the giant and the kid ran after. Suddenly the kid jumped and made an attempt to kick her. Miranda ducked and kept running. She felt as if somebody was about to catch. She could feel it on her neck. _Oh shit…_

She looked over her shoulder and saw that Mori had his hands outstretched, his fingertips barely touching her. She panicked and thought she had to do something. Now Mori had a tight grip of her hair, but the wig fell off. "Ah, ahh, my hair!" Miranda screamed, but realized that it was the wig that fell off and not her hair. Mori tossed the wig away hand continued to run, trying to catch up with Miranda. _She's fast, _he thought.

She saw a wall appear and was about to turn left… but her legs kept running forward. She halted abruptly, but slid through the shiny floor and crashed into the wall. Miranda fell down, but stood straightway up again, holding her nose with her left hand and continued sprinting. She was out of breath and stopped.

Miranda turned around and saw the boys behind her. "Stop!" she ordered and put up her hands in front of her. They continued to walk. "Somebody will get really hurt! I know karate," she said and stood up in a position she thought was a karate position. The tall boy didn't look fazed at all, but the kid looked excited. "Really, does Miranda-chan know karate like us?" the boy exclaimed and started to jump up and down happily.

_Oh, right, they're Asians… Fuck! _She thought and started to run again, up the stairway. But what she didn't know was that the twins were waiting for her up there. "Hello," they said in sync. An evil smile plastered on their faces. "Remember my legs?" she smirked and pointed down her legs. The twins looked frightened for a sec but composed themselves again. A huge tense was in the hallway. Passers-by stood there and saw the battle between the two gingers and the whitehead.

Suddenly the twins attacked, but Miranda was too quick. She roundhouse them and they fell. Miranda saw her chance to escape and ran down the hallway, but she ran back to the twins. They were laying on the floor and she couldn't resist the temptation to kick them. She gave them two kicks on their back and laughed evilly. "Mwhaha, no one can force me to do anything, I'm the king here!" she laughed and ran away from them.

She saw a room, Music room 3. She cracked the door open and peered inside. "Why's there trees and flower in here?" she wondered. The sound of footsteps echoed through the hallway and she knew that they were close. Miranda went in the room and sighted in relief. Weak murmur could be heard outside the door. She was now nervous and when she saw the handle go down a little bit, she panicked. When the double doors opened the Host club went in.

"I swear to God, when we catch her," said twin 1#. "We are going to get our revenge," finished twin 2#. "Maybe she went home," suggested Honey.

"She can't. I've instructed my bodyguards to catch her when she reaches the limo," Kyoya said, a smile playing on his lips. Even though that this Miranda seemed to be annoying, that she could avoid them for two days made her interesting.

_You fiend! _Though Miranda, under the table. Lucky for her, there was a table with white table clothes. It hid her perfectly.

"Don't give up guys!" said Tamaki, trying to encourage the Host club. "Thanks to Kyoya, she can't leave the school. We just have to search more." Miranda made a nasty face. "We'll see about that," she snorted. "Can't we continue tomorrow," the twins asked in perfect sync. This sent Tamaki to his emo corner, "I see. No one wants to help me. I'm just bothering you," he said disappointed.

"Even though you're right, we can't. Host club hours will start in ten minutes and we can't have the ladies wait any longer," Kyoya said, chuting his black book. The host club went into the changing room. When they came out, they were dressed in Bahli clothes. They then positioned themselves on the couch and Host club hours started. "Welcome," they chorused to the ladies.

* * *

"How miserable! My smooth skin, like Ivory, My moderately tightened muscles, King of Bali's costume that looks very good on me," Tamaki said, getting near a girl and tilted her head up. Everything is just a faithful servant who kneels in front of the goddess," he finished and brushed her cheek. "Tamaki-kun," the girl whispered. Miko was also seated on the same table with heart shaped eyes. She was enchanted by Tamaki's beauty. "Ah, yes, yes. Next week is when our Ouran Host club's dance party takes place," he said. Tamaki then went to Haruhi leaving the girls. "Miko, are you coming too?" one of the girls asked Miko, trying to approach her. Miko smiled a little and answered a dreamy yes. She continued to chat with the other girls until she felt two hands grabbing her thighs. Miko tensed and looked down. Under the tablecloth, Miranda watched her from below with a creepy face.

"Mikooo," Miranda said spooky

"…!"

"Don't freak out," Miranda whispered harshly. Miko started to breath heavily, but calmed down. She looked around to see if someone saw them. Then she looked down at Miranda. "What are you doing?" she asked, her voice filled with fear. What if someone saw them?

"It's not my fault, they chased me and I had to hide. I didn't know this was their clubroom," Miranda said desperately. "Miko, are you okay?" asked the brunette, sitting across from her. "Huh, yeah, nothing wrong here. Everything's fine," Miko answered and started to laugh nervously. She looked down and saw that Miranda started to crawl out under the table and hid behind a tree. Mori and Honey walked past her and she continued, trying to sneak out from there. The door was right in front of her, but Kyoya stood there. She had to come up with a plan.

"Kaka," she said, trying to mimic a crow. That sound caught Miko's attention. Miranda pointed at herself, then made a walking motion with her hand, and then pointed to Kyoya. Miko understood what Miranda was trying to tell her and called for Kyoya. Kyoya then moved out of the way. "Could I buy a ticket to the party?" asked Miko and smiled. "Haven't you already bought one?" Kyoya asked. "Um, it's for a friend," Miko lied to him. He looked down at her and smiled, the sun reflecting in his glasses made him seem creepier. "Is it perhaps for Miranda?" he asked. Miko nodded forcefully and sneaked a look behind his back.

The door was now visible. Miranda broke a twig from a nearby tree. Now was the moment. She hid herself behind the twig and rushed to the door. She put down the handle and went out. "FREEDOM!" she yelled.

_Now where's Daichi, when a catch that dumb motherfucker, I'm going to kill him, _she thought and headed to the drama club. He was probably there.

Miranda burst the door open and saw Daichi in a Shakespeare costume. When he saw her, he hid behind one of the staff members. "Youuuu!" she said gravely. "Please…" he pleaded. "Are are so fucking dead," she finished and stomped towards him. "Wait, what's going on?" asked the staff member in-between them. He could feel the killing aura coming from Miranda.

"I'm going to tell you what is fucking going on," Miranda said and gave Daichi a murderous look. "Here's the deal. I'm hiding from the Host club for various reasons," she explained. More people were gathering around them. "Daichi here is the dumbest friend I've ever had. We had an escape plan because the Host club were standing in the hallway outside OUR CLASSROOM," she said.

The students around her were now listening intently. Miranda sighted and pointed at herself. "The plan was to disguise myself people. Perfect right?" Daichi flinched and grabbed the staff member's shirt. "Here's what piss me off about the plan. DAICHI made the fucking plan! So there's no reason for Daichi to mess up the plan," Miranda said and threw her arms up. Daichi hid his face behind the staff member. The people looked at Daichi and began to laugh. They knew that he screwed up.

"This is how Daichi messes it up. I walk past the Host club. They didn't notice anything. THEN suddenly, Daichi CALLED my name and told me that I forgot my bag. After that, the Host club chased me through the entire school!" People were now laughing very hard. Some even started to roll on their backs. Daichi blushed fiercely; his whole face was red like a tomato.

"I WAS SO FUCKING SCARED! I THOUGHT THEY WERE GONNA CATCH, I WAS SO SCARED!" Miranda said with a high-pitched voice. She then stomped toward Daichi. The staff member was clutching his side. Miranda caught Daichi's ear and started to scold a while, everyone finished laughing.

"Are you still mad?" Daichi asked. Miranda answered with a no. She sighted and sat on a chair. "But seriously, you should have seen your face back then, it was hilarious," Daichi said between giggles. Miranda burst out laughing, she had to admit it. It was pretty funny. Daichi asked Miranda if she was going to go home now. She answered with a yes but remembered the bodyguards. She told him what happened after his screw up.

"How about you just walk home?" he suggested. Miranda thought about it, she probably knew the way home. "Yeah, let's do it," she said and waved goodbye to Daichi.

* * *

After having gone astray three times, she finally found the way home. The first time she found herself in a forest, the second time on a highway and the third time she was back at school.

When she entered the mansion, she was welcomed with Misaka, an old maid in her late forties. "Where have you been? You are two and a half hour late!" Misaka said, crossing her arm in front of her chest. "It's not my fault. There was…" but the maid didn't let her finish. "Go and clean yourself up," Misaka ordered. Miranda looked down and dragged her feet up the stairway. _Shouldn't maids show more... respect to their masters? _Miranda wondered but didn't dare to tell the maid because she was scared of her. She opened her door and slumped on her bed. To the left of her bed was a desk with her laptop. She went to the desk and sat on her desk chair. She opened the laptop and saw a lot of warning signals on the screen.

_Hmm, seems like the Ootori guy hasn't given up yet. Let's hack into his computer and see what he got on me. _Miranda started to type. Her jaw dropped at what she saw. The security was intense and there were a lot of firewalls. She groaned and rubbed her head. She knuckled her fingers and started to type furiously. After ten minutes she got past the security. _Paranoid bitch, _she thought angrily. She scrolled down and searched until she found a map with her name on it.

_Oh, he doesn't know much. But… he knows that I'm from France. That could be dangerous. _She thought. Miranda erased everything on her file and replaced it with false information. _"And now, a little virus," she hummed_. She twirled a strand of white hair and smirked. She was satisfied. She then searched for information about him. About 25 minutes later, she got every detail on him; where he lived, where his father worked, she even got what his bank password was.

"Ootori, watch your back. I have my eyes on you," she said and shot the screen a deadly glare. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The door opened and there stood a maid. "Miranda-san, your father wishes to see you in his office," the maid said. Miranda shut her laptop.

"Okaaay~" she said with a cheerful smile and skipped happily to her father's office.

* * *

**The twins' home**

At home, the Hitachiin twins were planning the Ouran Host club dance party. They were designing the costumes when suddenly Kaoru asked, "Do you think Miranda will come to the party?" Hikaru looked up from his design and met Kaoru's eyes. He had also hoped that she would come. "I hope so…" he answered. There was a silence for a moment. "We must bring her to the Host club so that Tamaki will realize that she isn't his sister," said Kaoru. "And at the same time, she probably will come to like the Host club," finished Hikaru cheering up.

"If she does that, then we'll have..." Hikaru began. "A new toy," they finished together. They were feeling a little giddy. Haruhi was kind of fun, but with Miranda as their toy it would be twice as fun. "But how are we going to do that?" Kaoru asked. "Don't worry about that. I have a plan," Hikaru said with a confident smile.

* * *

**A/N**

**The updates will get slower because...I have a life. Nah, just joking. Actually I have a lot of school work and my teacher is the devil... Like he really is the devil, hate him so much. **

**But anywaaaaay, what has Hikaru planned? (*_*)**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Today Kyoya will do the disclaimer! **

**Kyoya: No**

**Me: Why nooot?**

**Kyoya: You gave my computer a virus.**

**Me: B-but, it wasn't me. It was Miranda.**

**Kyoya: Still a no.**

**Me: *huff* Fine, I don't own ANYTHING (except Miranda).**


	6. The Party

Miranda skipped happily to her father's office. She burst in through the door and stood there, waiting for him to say something. "Miranda, you must knock before you enter somebody's room," he said and looked at her through his paperwork. "Sorry dad, I totally forgot that you could've been undressing in your office," Miranda said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. He chuckled and gestured to her to sit. She did as told and sat on the chair, with her legs crossed.

"I've got a lot of questions about you from Tamaki. I see that the task I gave you was very hard to fulfill," he said and looked out the window, hands clasped behind his back. Before she could protest at his statement he continued. "I know it was very hard to stay unnoticed with your out forward personality and white hair." This made her silent. If that was a compliment or an insult, Miranda didn't know.

"Well of course. I am born a star. Beauty both on the inside and out," she said and struck a pose. "Yes, yes," he agreed with her and continued. "You don't have to hide anymore, that was just something I made up. It's really not necessary to stay hidden, but don't worry. I'll give you the action figure as I promised," he said and smiled. Even though Miranda was happy, she could sense that there was a catch. "But…" he started. _Aha, I knew there was a catch! _

"I will not have you not learning Japanese." "Just wait a minute," she protested. "I have learned quite a few words, um, like; arigato, aho, fuzakeru na, warugaki and a few more. She defended herself.

She was surprised that her father suddenly started to laugh, clutching his stomach. "Who… who taught you these words?" he asked between giggles. She responded with that she often heard other students and also the other teachers tell her that. "Do you even know what those words mean?"

She pouted and looked down, cursing herself for not coming up with better words, but those were the only words that got stuck in her head. Yuzuru dismissed her and she went to her room. Miranda went straight to bed and collapsed.

"Good morning students!" said the biology teacher. Class 1A greeted him and the lesson began. 15 minutes later, Miranda arrived in the classroom. She cracked the door open and crawled on her four to her seat. Snickers could be heard through the whole class, which caught the teacher's attention. He turned around and saw Miranda on the floor.

He furrowed his eyebrows and called out her name "Miranda! What are you doing on the floor?" Miranda flinched at her name and instantly stood up. "Well, I… um, AH! I dropped my pencil," She stuttered, barely making the lie believable. She scratched her head and looked everywhere except the teacher's eyes. "You were late and you tried to sneak in, Am I correct?" he stated.

Miranda finally looked at him, but she didn't recognize him. He was a man in his late forties with greasy black hair, and a black suit. He reminded her of professor Snape with his looks and the feeling that he disliked everyone around him.

"Wait, who are you? You're not our math teacher," she said and pointed at him. "Mr. Hoga was unfortunately sick today. I'm his substitute for the time being. Now go sit! The lesson has already started," he said and turned around. Miko walked past Haruhi and to her seat. Hikaru turned around and tossed a paper ball at Miranda. "What the…" she started and unfolded the paper, there it read; Why are you late? By the way, he's our new biology teacher. _But this is math… _she thought.

Miranda looked up and sighed, "Ugh, I hate biology. God, help me." The teacher seemed to hear her little statement because suddenly he turned around and walked briskly to her seat. Miranda, not expecting him to hear that tensed. He slammed a ruler on her desk and she yelped in response. "What did you say?" he questioned furiously, only a few inches from her face. You could at least see three tick marks on his forehead. "I –I… uh," Miranda looked around the room for help but as soon she had eye contact with somebody, they averted their eyes.

_Traitors,_ she thought and then looked straight into the teacher's eyes. _Challenge accepted._

"I said… that I hated biology, especially the evolution theory. I would rather believe in God."

"Hah, God? Young miss, it's much more likely that the evolution theory happened than that an old man created us," he snarled.

_Bitch!_

"Hah" she laughed straight in his face. She stood up with her hands on her hips. "Please, the evolution tells us that people came from monkeys, then the main question is, why is there still monkeys you dumbass?" Before the teacher could answer that question Miranda continued. "Are these the retarded monkeys? They haven't turned to people just yet?" she said with a sassy face. You could practically see the steam coming out of the teacher's ears. "That's it. Detention! After school, I expect you to be here, " he roared. Miranda clicked her tongue annoyingly and sat on her seat with a huff. She could hear giggles behind her and assumed that Daichi was doing his best to contain his laughter. "Stupid Snape," she mumbled.

* * *

**Break time**

"Miranda, could I talk to you for a second," Miko whispered. She held two tickets to The Ouran Host club party and was planning to give one to Miranda. Miranda first refused, but after Miko pleaded she gave in. "You must come, otherwise, I'll never forgive you. Come to my house after school. I've chosen the perfect dress for you" Miko said, clapping her hands.

Miranda and Miko then went out to get some fresh air before the next class started. Meanwhile Hikaru sneaked to Miranda's seat. He rummaged through her bag and found what he was looking for. "Won't Miranda get angry?" asked Haruhi. She didn't like what the twins were doing to Miranda. She was feeling guilty for not stopping them. "That's exactly what we want, she gets angry, we tell her that if she wants it back, she has to come to the Host club," the twins said in unison. The rest of the day went peacefully and when the last class was over, everyone went to their respective club. Miranda, who had detention, sat in her classroom and waited for professor Snape, as she called him, to come. Five minutes later, she grew bored and searched through her bag. She froze in terror and searched again. _Where is it? _She grew anxious and turned the bag upside down, letting all her belongings fall on her desk. But still, _it _wasn't there.

"Are you looking for this?" said Hikaru, leaning on the doorframe. He held her game in his right hand. Kaoru was also there, leaning on his brother's shoulder. Miranda was shocked. "Give it back to me," she said through clenched teeth and stretched out her hand. "Nope," the twins said, shaking their heads. "If you want it back," Hikaru started. "You have to catch us," finished Kaoru and they dashed away. Their laughter could be heard through the hallway.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" Miranda roared and ran after them. Her eyes were murderous. The twins were ahead of her, laughing, but Miranda quickly closed the distance. They looked over their shoulders. Their excited faces replaced with one of fear. When she ran beside them, she pointed to fingers at them, "When I catch you, I'm gonna fuck both of y'all up." She said, her eyes saying that she was serious. She didn't even look in front of her; her eyes were fixed on them. The twins grew pale, a horrified look on their faces.

"HEEELP!" they yelled and speed up. Hikaru had never been so afraid of someone until now because right behind them, a demon with a yellow puffy dress was chasing them through Ouran academy. "AAHH" they yelled. Miranda wanted to hurt them or even possibly killing them for taking her game. "GIVE. ME. BACK. MY BABY!" Miranda roared behind them.

This made the twins scream louder and run faster. When they reached Music room 3, they opened the door and shut it instantly. All the other Host members were frightened by the sudden noise. Hikaru and Kaoru were panting for air until they heard Miranda curse after them behind the door. Miranda banged and tried to kick the door open while the twins pushed it close for dear life. "Oh, I see your plan worked. Why don't you let her in?" Kyoya asked, pushing up his glasses. "SHE'S TRYING TO KILL US!" the twins cried out. Tears were streaming down their face and their body shook violently, but that didn't stop them to hold the door closed by all means. Suddenly the banging stopped. _Is… is she gone? _Kaoru thought. The twins ran behind Mori for protection. Honey stood prepared for battle, he wasn't going to let Miranda kill off the twins. Then, they heard Mr. Naito, the biology teacher, scold Miranda. The scolding stopped and there was silence. Haruhi went to the door and opened it carefully. "It's okay guys, she's gone," she said. The twins sighed in relief and collapsed on the floor; they were never going to do that again. Tamaki, who stared shocked at the door for a while began to laugh. "Why are you laughing boss," the twins asked. "You tried to take her game didn't you," he said and wiped away a tear. "I remember when I did that. She would constantly try to claw out my eyes," he said and laughed. _It really is her, _he confirmed.

Kyoya wasn't as amused as Tamaki by his sister. He knew she had erased the information he had on her and that she put a virus in his computer. He eyed at the door with an evil glint in his eyes. He was going to get his took the game from the twins and put it in a cabinet. "Stop fooling around, we need to prepare for the party tomorrow," he ordered. Haruhi was still shocked by Tamaki's sudden outburst and looked longingly at the door. Somewhere inside her, she hoped that Miranda would be Tamaki's sister.

After Miranda's detention was over, she went to Miko's house. It wasn't' as big as the Suoh mansion, but it was quite big. Miko pulled Miranda in her room and pushed her on her bed. She then went to the wardrobe and pulled out a dress. "So, what do you think?" Miko asked. "It… It defies description," Miranda answered awkwardly. It was a long red ball gown with a lot of ruffles. " I know, right? Here put it on. It will match your hair," Miko said excitedly, jumping up and down. "You know Miko that I'll be wearing a wig, right?" Miranda asked. She didn't want the Host club to find out who she was just yet and the most important thing was that she still hadn't get her game back. The party was her chance to sneak in to to clubroom and take her gbeloved game back.

"I know, but I still think the dress fits you," Miko insisted. "If you say so."

* * *

**At the Party**

Miranda arrived 5.10 pm. She went out of her limo and bid her chauffeur a goodbye. She smoothened out her dress and fixed her wig. It was black and cut short. "Miranda, is that you?" she heard a squeal behind her. She didn't have time to turn around before she was glomped by Miko. "You look absolutely gorgeous," she said and hugged her. "I know. I look just like a goddess," Miranda said dramatically and posed. "I really want to punch you," Miko deadpanned.

The two girls went in the large hall in the central campus. Tamaki welcomed all and Miko went straight to the other fangirls, squealing with joy with them. Miranda went straight to the dessert table; a mountain of food was on her plate. She then went to a table and sat on a chair, stuffing her face. When it was Miko's turn to dance, Miranda watched, a happy grin plastered on her face. She then continued to eat. A shadow towered above her and she glanced up. Kyoya was offering his hand to her. With a closed eyed smile he asked, "Would you like to dance?" "Miranda-san," as he said her name, he opened his eyes, an evil glint in them.

Miranda, suspicious of Kyoya, pretended to not understand he was addressing her. She looked around herself and then pointed at herself, wonder in her face. "Are you talking to me?" she asked with a high-pitched voice. She was not going to be discovered today. Kyoya eyed her for a long time and Miranda began to feel nervous. She then pretended to be a fan of his, forcing out heart shaped eyes and a squeal. "Kyaa…Kyoya-senpai is asking me for a dance!" she squealed out loud, getting everyone's attention. Kyoya, surprised by her sudden outburst wondered if he had perhaps mistaken this girl for Miranda. He then put a fake smile, not daring his true face to show.

Miranda was aware that she had caught him off guard and smirked evilly. She continued to eat, but then looked up at Kyoya. Why was he still there she wondered. "Well, aren't you going to take my hand?" he asked. She looked at his hand in disgust. _Is he serious? Does he want to dance with me? _Miranda suppressed a sigh and took his hand. Kyoya led her to the dance floor. Miranda, who wanted this to end quickly so that she could go back to her food, pretended that she didn't know how to dance. She would occasionally step on his food and then apology. "Oops, sorry," she said.

Kyoya felt that she had put extra pressure in that last one and forced a smile. "If I didn't know better, I would almost think that you did that on purpose," he said, still wearing his fake smile. Miranda proceeded to look hurt and covered her mouth. "I would never… to Kyoya-senpai," she said and shook her head.

Kyoya knew that he was dancing with Miranda and he was very impressed that she could act so well. "Don't worry about it," he said and continued to dance with her. _Tch. So persistent. Does he want me to break his leg before he gets tired of me? _Miranda thought grumpily. She then aimed to kick his right leg, but Kyoya avoided her kick. A knowing look on his face. "Oh, Kyoya-senpai. That was really close!" Miranda said, her voice filled with anger. A tick mark was forming both on their heads.

He was trying to get information from her and she was trying to keep her identity a secret. They continued to dance. Miranda looked at her surrounding, girls were giving her death glares, but she wasn't fazed. She winked at them and blow them kisses with made a few of them to blush while others looked confused. "Yesterday a hacker erased every information I had on a girl and then gave my computer a virus. Do you know perhaps what happened?" Kyoya asked, searching for a reaction. _I know what you're trying to do, but nuh-uh. My lips are sealed._

Miranda smiled and played dumb. "That's awful. Poor you!" The song was over, which meant that the dance also was. She released herself from his grip and walked to her table, picking up her plate. She then turned around meeting Kyoya's eyes. "Well, perhaps that was a sign to mind your own damn business," she said and walked briskly away. Kyoya stood speechless on the dance floor and looked after her, but was instantly surrounded by other girls who also wanted to dance with him.

Miranda ran into the building, perhaps she could eat her food in peace in there. She walked in to C-2's classroom and saw a guy standing there. "Uh, I'm very happy about your letter, but I cannot answer your feelings," he said. _What the fuck? Why do I feel like I've just been dumbed? _Miranda thought and clenched her heart. "What the fuck are you talking about," she asked. "Did you write this," he asked and handed her a letter. She read the letter and laughed hysterically. "Who, who wrote this?" she asked between her giggles. Suddenly the door opened and in came Haruhi, dressed as a girl. "Miranda?" asked Haruhi, recognizing Miranda instantly.

Miranda was speechless. _Ha-Haruhi?_

Haruhi pleaded with her eyes to not say anything. Miranda, who was trying to contain her laughter, nodded and walked out. Miranda then went to music room 3, leaving the door open and put her plate on a piano.

_Why was Haruhi in a dress? Is someone forcing her?_ She wondered. Thousands thought were spinning in her head and they became worse and worse. She shook her head and started to search for her game. Suddenly Haruhi came in. Miranda instantly hid behind the couch. Haruhi took off her wig and began to undress, not noticing Miranda in the room. Miranda was utterly shocked because in front of her was Haruhi, in a bra. _They aren't so big but_ I'm not mistaken! Haruhi has boobs! Miranda thought. "E-explain yourself," Miranda demanded dramatically, her face flushed red. Haruhi jolted at the sudden outburst and paled. Miranda pointed a shaky finger at Haruhi's chest. "Y-you're a girl."

Haruhi sighed and explained everything, leaving away the debt part. Who knows how Miranda would react to that. Miranda nodded understandingly even though she was confused. She promised not to tell anyone and Haruhi then walked out of the room, leaving Miranda by herself. Miranda continued to search and came across a cabinet. She opened it and _there_ she found her game. "My precious baby," Miranda whispered and kissed it. She then went to the Piano and ate.

Miranda ate the last dessert, her fork lingering in her mouth. She then took it out and put it on the plate. She sat there in silence. A commotion could be heard outside and she figured that the party was over. Miranda took off her wig and ruffled her hair.

She stared at the piano and finally decided to press a key… then another one, and another one, until she was playing a whole song. She played a song Tamaki taught her in France, not so long ago.

* * *

**In the Large Hall**

When all the ladies went home, the Host club was preparing to leave. Haruhi, the twins, Mori and Honey had already gone home. Only Tamaki and Kyoya remaining.

"Kyoya, you can go home first. I forgot something in our clubroom," Tamaki said and walked up the stairs. He rounded a corner were continuing to music room 3 until something caught his attention. There was music in the hallway. It was sad but still sounded beautiful. He followed the music and found himself outside music room 3. The music was louder and sounded quite familiar. He cracked the door open and saw a girl wearing a red dress playing the piano. The moonlight lightened up the room and when he pushed the door open he could see her clearly. "Miranda…" he whispered.

The music stopped abruptly and Miranda turned around. "Tamaki?" she questioned. Tamaki, eyes widened, took a step closer. Miranda was also chocked but quickly composed herself. "Y-you…" he stuttered. A smirk was playing on her lips. "Cat got your tongue" Miranda teased. She stood up and walked over to Tamaki. "Surprise!" Tamaki was pacing and hyperventilating. "Why?" he finally asked.

The smile, Miranda had was gone and was replaced by grinned teeth. She leaned over to Tamaki's ear. "To get my revenge, of course," she whispered. "But… but. It was just a game," he sniffed. "NOT just any game. You broke it!" she accused him, pointing her finger to his face. "I'm so sorry, my little princess!" He said dramatically. "Could you ever forgive?" He bowed. He then looked up at Miranda's expressionless face.

Suddenly, they both broke out in laughter. "Hahaha, well played Tama!" Miranda exclaimed. Tamaki stood up and hugged his little sister. "Really, I'm sorry about the game. I'll buy you a new one," he said, still hugging Miranda. "You better," Miranda said and punched him on his arm. He then beamed up and started to spin her around which resulted in her punching his face.

"Tell me, my dear sister. Why are you here?" he asked, ruffling her hair as they exit the school.

"Oh, Tama, that's a looong story," she said as she slapped away his hand, sending him to his emo corner.

* * *

**A/N**

**Soooo Today I mentioned some words in japanse. **

Arigato = thank you

Aho = Idiot

Fuzakeru na = Stop being stupid

Warugaki = Brat

**For all you Kyoya lovers out there, it's not that I don't like Kyoya. I just a little bit hate him. Naah, I'm joking. **

**I love him. But I kinda of needed a bad guy in this chapter... soooo.**

**Futhermore I want to thank LunarFanGodess, Poppyflower of Stormclan, Stupid Crazy and more for your reviews. **

**They really make my day so THANKS! XD**


	7. The constellation of stars

"Good morning!" Miko chirped. "Uuuh," Miranda answered with her head in her shoe locker.

She's been staying up all night, talking with Tamaki. She had explained her situation three times to that idiot, but he just didn't get it. She sighted, slammed her head to the wall and finally hung up on him. But then, the phone rang again and there on the other end was Tamaki.

"The number you've dialed cannot be reached. Please try again," Miranda said, trying to sound professional. Tamaki hung up and for a whole minute, there was silence. Then it rang again.

"Miranda, we are in Japan…" Tamaki said, feeling betrayed. Miranda sighted, a tick mark was growing on her forehead. She didn't dare to talk to him, therefore, she tried to trick him again. "You have reached the mailbox of shut the fuck up. Please don't ever call back again. Thanks bitch," she said politely and hung up again. She shut off her phone and went to sleep.

"Yesterday was wonderful," said Miko and twirled around. You could practically see flowers around her. Miranda took out her head from the shoe locker and looked at Miko with a dead look. "Oh my God, what is that on your face!" Miko exclaimed horrified, her hand covering her mouth. "Oh, this?" Miranda smiled and pointed to her right cheek. "I call it the constellation of stars. Isn't it fascinating?"

The bell rang, indicating that students should go to their classes. Miranda went into her classroom and saw professor Snape, organizing his papers. She gave him discreetly the middle finger and went to her seat. She used her arm as a pillow and tried to take a nap. "Good morning class," the teacher said. Everyone greeted him and the lesson began.

At the end of the lesson the teacher reminded them of the physical exam being held today. The twins went to Miranda's seat and saw that she was sleeping. They poked her cheek and she grumbled a silent curse.

"Miranda, wakey-wakey," they said. She sat slowly up and looked at them, hatred in her eyes. "Are you mad?" the twins smirked, but deep down they were scared.

"I want to make… things," she started and smiled evilly. The twins continued to smirk, "What kind of things?" they asked.

"Illegal things," she said, her smile still on her face. Some of the guys in the class didn't like this conversation and gathered around her. In their eyes it looked as if the twins and Miranda were flirting with each other. But the twins knew better, behind her smile was a growling Rottweiler, preparing to chew their heads off.

"What do you want to do," asked Hikaru, leaning on her desk.

"Kill you," Miranda said and grabbed them both by their ties. The guys started to laugh and scattered away. "W-we're sorry Miranda. How can we make it up to you?" they asked. She eyed them for a long time, thinking what she possibly could want from them. Finally, she knew what she wanted. She released them and pointed a finger at them. "Your first born."

"What!?" they shrieked. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She laughed so hard that she fell off her chair. "You – you should have seen your expressions," she said. They sighed in relief and smiled. Haruhi, who have seen the whole scene, went to them and sat on a nearby chair, the twins did the same. Suddenly, Hikaru saw giant dots on her cheek.

"Miranda, you have pimples on your right cheek," he said and stared. "Yeah, I know. I just love to have mountains on my face," Miranda sighed and walked to a corner. There she sat and mumbled. "You should be in a zoo. You're not beautiful. Freak."

"You know, you could conceal it with make up," Kaoru tried. "I don't have any make-up with me," Miranda said depressed, drawing circles on the floor. Kaoru took up a concealer from his bag and handed it to his brother. Miranda got up from her emo corner and eyed them suspiciously, _why do they have make-up? _ Hikaru grabbed her chin and tilted it to the side. He looked at her for a long time. Even though she had pimples, she was still beautiful.

Miranda was getting tired of her position and glanced at Hikaru. She saw how his golden eyes focused on her cheek.

_Hurry up, you're gonna break my neck, _she thought impatiently. Hikaru put some concealer on his hand and then gently rubbed it on her cheek. When he was done, he held her face for a long time and observed it. _She's gorgeous, _he thought in his daze. Suddenly he made eye contact with her and a blush crept on his face.

"You done?" she asked and furrowed her eyebrows. "Y-yes," he stuttered and averted his eyes, looking at his brother. Kaoru was chatting with Haruhi, they didn't see what happened. "Thanks," said Miranda.

"Miranda, do you want to come to the Host club," Haruhi asked. Miranda's smile fell off and she groaned. She rubbed her temples and before she could answer, the twins cut her off. "We already know you're Tamaki's sister," they said. That comment stroke her like lightning.

"Yeah. Tamaki-senpai called us in the middle of the night just to tell us that," Haruhi said with a tick mark on her head.

Miranda scratched her head. "Naah, I'm not so sure if I want to go," she said. "Why not?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm allergic to stupid shit, and because Tamaki and the twins are there, there will be stupid shit," she said. The twins looked offended for a split second. They looked at each other and started to speak Japanese.

_I really should start learning the damn language, _she thought.

When they were done, Haruhi sighed and gave Miranda a pitiful look.

_Oh my Gawd, what are they planning, _she thought anxiously and bit her nails. The twins smirked and looked at her. "Let's play the which one is Hikaru game! If you lose, you have to come with us to the Host club," they said and ruffled their hair, to cover which way they parted their hair.

_Even with their hair parted, I sill can't tell them apart. _

She narrowed her eyes at them. "How do I know you won't lie," she asked. Haruhi came to her side and gave Miranda her rubber. "Use this, this way you can tell that they aren't lying," Haruhi said. Miranda gratefully took the rubber, "Now Hikaru, could you please raise your hand," she said. Hikaru took the rubber and put it in his chest pocket. Miranda stared at Hikaru for a while and smiled a cocky smile. "So the ugly one is Hikaru," she said jokingly. Hikaru was offended by her statement, "You're not so pretty yourself," her retorted back, but her smile was still on her face.

"Please, it's hard to find a person like moi, beautiful on the inside and outside," she said and hugged herself. _She's definitely Tamaki's sister, _the others game began and the twins twirled around each other to confuse Miranda… and it worked.

When they were done Miranda inspected them. She grabbed Hikaru head, hands on each side and pulled him closer. Due to the closeness, Hikaru blushed. She stared at them for a couple of second, which felt like an eternity for Hikaru. She then shook her head and let go of his face. She then did the same thing to Kaoru and he gave her the same reaction. She then walked around them, inspecting every inch of them. "Well?" Kaoru asked. "Which one of us is Hikaru?" asked Hikaru.

There was a fifty percent chance that she would pick the right one. She stood with her back facing the twins, her hand holding her chin in a thinking manner. "Due to the ugliness you both have. I can't tell for sure, but…" she said and turned around. She then pointed at the twin to the left "You are Hikaru!" She exclaimed, a proud aura surrounding her. "Now tell me I'm right," she demanded, an arrogant smile on her face.

The room was silent. "Did she guess right?" Haruhi asked. She had her own ideas to which one was who but she wasn't sure just yet. The fact that Miranda could tell them apart only by looking at them shocked her.

The twins' shocked expression was replaced by wicked smiles. "Wrong!" they sang.

She'd guessed wrong. Hikaru took out the rubber from his pocket and dangled it in front of Miranda, who wore a depressed expression. "B-but… You know what. Fuck this game," she said angrily and snatched the rubber from Hikaru's hand. "Aww, somebody is angry," Hikaru sang. He leaned on his brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry Miranda, Today's the physical exam so the Host club is closed," Haruhi said. "But you'll have to come tomorrow," Kaoru said. Miranda gave him the middle finger in response.

* * *

"We will begin conducting physical examination shortly. All students, please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building," said a female voice from the speaker. Miranda walked with Miko, clicking her tongue every now and then. There was a bitter taste in her mouth, the taste of failure.

"I wonder if I've gained any weight this year," Miko said and clutching her stomach. Miranda looked at Miko's stomach. "Nah, you look totally fine," Miranda said nonchalantly as she continued to walk. The comment made Miko blush. "I – I…" Miko stuttered, but was cut off.

"And by the way, you shouldn't trust doctors. They don't give a shit about people, they're only there to make money. Have you seen them in commercials lately?" Miranda asked annoyed and she clicked her tongue again. Miko shook her head.

"In the old days, the doctors would have the common dignity to whisper the side effects. Well, now days they say the side effects like if they are proud of them." Miranda stopped walking and stood in front of Miko who was looking at her in amusement. "Are you tired of twitching thumbs? Is that thumb ruining your life? Well, it can be cured by this little pill and in two days you'll be lifting tables with your thumb again." She said professionally. Miko giggled at Miranda's silliness.

"Possible side effects are; loss of your other fingers, fucked up kneecaps, women's breasts, hallucinations, if you go blind and deaf please call the emergency," Miranda said and pointed to her body parts. Miko was now laughing hysterically and they continued to walk.

When they opened the doors, they saw nurses and doctors lined up.

_What the fuck!?_

Miranda continued further in and saw a bunch of girls in front of a pair of curtains. The Hitachiin twins were also there. Miranda was curious and watched what was going to happen. A nurse instructed them to go behind the curtains to do the chest measurements. "Doesn't matter to me," said Hikaru and took his shirt off. "We're not shy, Who needs a curtains?" said Kaoru who also took off his shirt. And there they stood, in all their glory. Girls were squealing in joy.

_Show off, _Miranda thought and crossed her arms infront of her chest.

"I won't allow it. It's just not fair. I won't let those doctors touch you Kaoru," Hikaru said, holding his brother's body close to his.

_Wait, what? _Miranda said and unfolded her hands.

"What are you talking about? You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home. I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body," Kaoru said. The girls squealed even more for that information and some even fainted. Miranda had goose bumps.

_Isn't incest illegal? Ew, doing with your own flesh and blood. Now, somebody has to do something. I'm going to tell their parents and their government, _Miranda thought and nodded to herself. She's doing it for their own good.

_But wait, what if they sends me death threats to keep it a secret? Well, if you kill me__, I'm going to snitch on you two to Jesus, she thought and pictured them doing... stuff at home, alone. _

"That's…" Miranda began, but she couldn't find the words to continue. The twins noticed Miranda standing behind the crowd; she was making a disgusted face to the twins.

"Like what you're seeing?" they teased. "You two are nasty," Miranda finally said and walked off. Behind her was a commotion. She turned around and saw Tamaki, half naked with a brown wig. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka," he said. Miranda rolled her eyes and face palmed. "Wait, that's Tamaki," said one of the girls.

_No shit, Sherlock._

Miranda tried to suppress her laughter, but that was impossible. "YOU FUCKING DUMBASS. DID YOU REALLY THINK NO ONE WOULD SEE PAST THAT, YOU REDNECK!" Miranda laughed and pointed at Tamaki. Behind her the twins laughed like lunatics. Tamaki blushed fiercely and threw the wig to the floor. He then proceeded to strangle the twins. Miranda continued to laugh until she could feel a presence behind her.

"Hello Miranda," said a businesslike voice. She turned around and faced Kyoya. "What's up," she said, not breaking eye contact. "Is see that…" Kyoya started, but he couldn't continue because Miranda was walking away.

Miranda talked with a nurse. The nurse walked her to a different room. "The doctor will come shortly. Would you please undress here," said the nurse and then went out of the room. Miranda undressed and was about to take off her dress until somebody burst in through the door.

An old man came in. "Excuse, but this room is occupied," she said. The man turned around and saw her in her bra and only the dress skirt on. "Please don't scream," he pleaded stepping forward. The man looked like a homeless with a doctor coat.

"Sure, just get the fuck out of here before I punch you so hard you'll see birds flying," she threatened and took a desk lamp from the table nearby; holding it over her head. The man immediately ran out.

Miranda huffed in annoyance and shook her head. "Crazy people," she muttered. When the doctor came in, they preceded the exam. He took her measurements and asked her questions about her health. Out of nowhere, there was a loud bump coming from the wall beside them. But either way, the doctor continued with the questions. When it was all over, she went out the room.

She saw Daichi and Miko waiting at the other end of the hallway. She was about to run to them until she heard multiple voices in the room next to hers.

She opened the door and saw Haruhi in her underwear, surrounded by the Host Club and Tamaki was hugging her.

"Oh, we seem to have another intruder here," Kyoya said and wrote in his black book. The Host club turned around and posed a fighting pose.

They saw Miranda and sighed in relief. "It's Miranda-chan!" Honey exclaimed. "You are in so deep trouble," Miranda smirked. "What?" Tamaki asked. "You know that I know she's a girl, right?" Miranda asked, leaning on the door. The Host club looked surprised at Miranda and then at Haruhi.

"That means we don't have to explain everything to you," Kyoya said and wrote down that piece of information. She gave them a cocky smile and Tamaki began to feel nervous. He knew his sister and how evil she could be sometimes. "Hold on, don't do it," he said and stretched out his arm in an attempt to catch Miranda. Miranda quickly turned to her left. "Teacher! Haruhi is being sexually harassed by a bunch of guys!" Miranda yelled and waved her arms. The Host club, even Kyoya looked terrified. How were they going to explain themselves? She gave them a final smirk and ran away to her friends. Soon, several footsteps could be heard and in came the teachers.

_This is revenge for tricking me to your stupid game Hitachiin, _Miranda thought and walked away with Miko and Daichi, a content smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N**

**So...how was this chapter? I was playing with the idea to pair Miranda with Hikaru, but my sister wants me to pair her with Kyoya. Could you help out with this?**


	8. Renge

"Are you really coming?" asked Miko, walking behind a sour Miranda. "Do I look like I have a choice?" said Miranda, motioning her head to the twins. The twins held her by her upper arm and they were dragging her through Ouran's hallway to the clubroom.

"We wouldn't have to drag if you if you just kept your promise," said Hikaru annoyed with a tick mark on his forehead.

"I can't believe you tried to run to your limo as soon school ended," said Kaoru, looking slightly amused. Miko giggled behind them, but Miranda was not pleased.

*Flashback*

As soon as the final bell rang, Miranda bolted out from her classroom, running to her shoe locker. "Wait!" said Haruhi out of breath. "What about the Host club?" she panted.

"Sorry Haruhi. Something came up… so, uh, bye!" said Miranda as she ran out of the school building. Her chauffeur saw her.

"Start the engine, we have to get out of here," Miranda yelled as she came closer to the limo. She jumped in the car and sighed in relief.

"Going somewhere?" she heard two voices to her left. Miranda turned her head and saw the twins, a knowing smirk on their faces. Silence loomed in the car.

"..."

"Miranda, aren't those your friends?" asked the chauffeur from the driver seat. Suddenly Miranda screamed, but was instantly silenced by Hikaru's hand. "Be a good girl and come with us," he whispered in her ear.

*End of flashback*

"Bullshit," Miranda grumbled under her breath. They finally arrived to the clubroom. Girls were standing in line outside the Host club. The twins released her. "Make sure she doesn't run away girls," they said and went in. Miranda gave the door a glare. Now was her chance to escape. She turned around and was about to sneak out when a hand held her back. She turned around and saw a girl with curly brown hair and a determined face.

"Where are you going?" said the girl.

_Hurry, come up with some shit!_

"Ah, my beautiful flower," Miranda said and held the girl by her waist, pulling her closer to her body. Their face inches apart. "A delicate princess like you shouldn't wear such a face. Please smile for me and make my heart flutter," Miranda said, her lips almost brushing the girl's. The said girl blushed furiously and fainted.

"Oh no, she fainted, I got to get a nurse," Miranda said innocently and let go of the girl. "No you're not", said Miko from behind and slapped Miranda.

"The Host club is now open." The girls pushed the door open and there stood seven guys positioned around the couch. "Good grief," Miranda groaned and faceplamed.

"Miranda! Come and sit with me!" yelled Tamaki. Miranda sighed and did as told. The Host club was separated in their own places, entertaining their guests.

* * *

"Why are you so beautiful, Tamaki-sama…" asked a girl with brown curly hair, her hands in front of her.

_Is that even a question? Can't believe these girls. _

"All the better to remain in thy eyes, my love," Tamaki answered. Tamaki was wearing a yukata, half of his chest exposed. He sat on the

"Why is your voice so clear and true?" Miko asked.

_Miko! What the fuck! _Miranda though.

"The better to impart my feeling into you, my love," he said with a smile.

"Why do you look upon me with such wet eyes…?"

"Yeah, idiot, why are you crying?" Miranda deadpanned.

Tamaki ran a hand through his hair, revealing his teary eyes with a smile. "The spring of my heart surges upon the sight of your fresh smile, my love," he said, clearly crying right now.

Miranda looked like a dead fish. _This is bullshit, _she thought and went to the twins. Maybe they were less corny than Tamaki. Miranda was about to sit until she heard Hikaru say something very disturbing.

"Of course, it's my job to take off the kimono, isn't it, Kaoru?" he said. He wore a dark blue yukata with flower patterns.

"Hikaru! I'm embarrassed… Not in front of everyone, please…!" Kaoru whimpered, tears in his eyes.. He also wore the same yukata as Hikaru.

"KYAA" the girls squealed around the table. Miranda just stood there, her eyelids half open and her face blank. Hikaru and Kaoru noticed Miranda.

"Jealous?" they asked and walked to her. Miranda turned around and was about to go to Haruhi until she felt to hands grab her shoulder. "What's the hurry?" Hikaru whispered in her right ear. Miranda slapped their hands off and turned around, still looking bored

"What if I'm in a hurry?"

They exchanged glances before they gave her a smug smile. "Are you scared you are going to like it?" they challenged her. Miranda snorted.

"The only person I'm scared of right now is not you, but he," she said and pointed to Kyoya. "He's going to kill me," she said and saw Haruhi coming their way. She accidentally bumped into Hikaru, making a fake eye drop bottle falling out of his sleeve.

_Ah, that's why everyone is crying, _Miranda thought.

"What's this?" Haruhi grumbled out in irritation. Hikaru and Kaoru appeared behind her, their back against each other. "For your information, it's common for a host to use eye drops." "No women alive can resist a man on the bring of tears," Kaoru said looking smug

"You cheaters," Miranda scoffed, earning a smirk from Hikaru.

Kaoru dug in his sleeve, "Here Haruhi, this is for you," he said and pulled out a pink confectionery, placing it in Haruhi's hands. The little brunette stared at it. Hikaru also placed one in Miranda's hands, earning a suspicious look.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You should be thankful," he said, feeling a little annoyed.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Miranda smiled. Hikaru averted his eyes, knowing Miranda had hit the spot. "No…" he lied.

"It's for me?" Haruhi asked. The twins grinned at her reaction, "Aren't you the cutest."

The girls immediately went for Haruhi. "Haruhi-kun, you like Japanese teacakes?" asked a girl with hearts fluttering around her.

"Well, to be honest with you, I don't really," she said. _She doesn't like sweets, huh?_ Miranda thought, then Haruhi caught her attention again.

"But you know, I think it'll be a nice memorial offering for my mother," she said and gave the sweet a loving look. The girls were moved by Haruhi's comment. Miranda clutched her heart, tears in her eyes. That she would do something so sweet to her mother.

_Such a good child…_

Suddenly, Tamaki appeared. "So admirable of you! Such devotion to your mother's memory," he said and leaned closer to Haruhi, his eyes filled with tears. "Please Haruhi, take as many of these as you like," he said as he piled up sweets in her hand.

"God bless you my child! Here, take mine as well!" Miranda sniffed and gave Haruhi her sweet.

"Um thanks Miranda," the brunette said awkwardly. She couldn't treat the white hair girl like she treated Tamaki. Haruhi then looked to Tamaki.

"Let me guess, the tears are fake," Haruhi deadpanned, questioning his words. Tamaki looked deeply insulted while Miranda laughed.

"Haha, she got you!"

"Miranda!" Tamaki shrieked. She of all people should know that these tears weren't fake

"How could you? My tears are always genuine, Haruhi. Being able to cry without the use of eye drops, is the mark of a true host," he said dramatically as a tear slipped. Then he turned around to Miranda, pointing a finger at her face. "You of all people should know that, even you could cry in the blink of an eye."

Miranda blinked confused and then looked skeptically into his face.

"I don't what you are talking about. No one can make me cry that fast," she said with her hands on her hips. Tamaki turned around, his back facing her.

"Oh really," he asked and gave her a challenged look.

"Really!" she said and flipped her hair. There was a tense in the air. The other hosts looked at Tamaki and then at Miranda. Tamaki took a deep breath.

"I BROKE YOUR XBOX!" he yelled. The other hosts were dumbfounded. How would that make Miranda cry, they thought and then looked at Miranda.

She was crying her eyes out, rivers on each side of her face. "H-how could you!" she sobbed, tears continually pouring out of her eyes. She went to her emo corner.

"Miranda, please don't cry, I lied," Tamaki said, panic clearly in his voice. But Miranda wouldn't listen.

"You monster." She screeched. She was now rocking back and forth, pulling her hair out of her head. Haruhi sighed and went to Miranda. She already knew how to deal with people like her.

"I'm telling dad!" Miranda said, snot dripping from her nose. Haruhi rubbed Miranda's back and explained that Tamaki just tried to prove her point.

"Tama-chan, you shouldn't make your sister cry, that was mean of you," scolded Honey-senpai. Mori went to Miranda and gave her tissues.

Miranda then stopped crying, her face still flushed though.

"Miranda, I'm sorry," Tamaki apologized and hugged her, but she didn't hug him back, she just sniffed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I was almost going to stab you," she murmured. Then she saw a flash, it was Kyoya, with a camera. "What a lovely picture for the album, brother and sister making up," he said and gave her a sweet, fake smile. Miranda blushed and gave him the finger.

"We did not make up!" she yelled, her hand balled into fists. "We didn't? Then I'll apologize hundred times until you forgive!" he said dramatic as he kneeled down. "Yes, we did, just shut up," Miranda said, she was starting to get a headache.

Suddenly the hosts noticed a girl hanging around in the background, peeking at them. "Looks like the host club has a brand new guest," the twins said, an idea popping in their heads. They then appeared in front of the girl, offering a rose. "What are you waiting for? Come on in." "Watching from afar isn't fun."

The Tamaki appeared with a rose. "Stop it. How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first time guests?" he said and offered her a hand. "Please you don't have to be afraid, my princess." He held a finger to her chin, "Welcome to the Host club." The girl blushed and Miranda noticed her eye twitch.

Suddenly the girl pushed Tamaki harshly on the face. "NO, don't touch me, you phony!"

This shocked everyone, even Kyoya. Miranda laughed as the girl continued to insult Tamaki. Tamaki cradled his face as he watched her in horror. " What do you mean I'm phony," he asked.

"Oh my God, this is going to be good," Miranda laughed.

The twins looked at her and then at the girl. The girl pointed a finger at him

"Just what I said you phony! I find it hard to believe that someone like is the prince character of this host club!" Tamaki backed up, bumping into Miranda.

"Listen to her, she has a point," Miranda laughed and pushed him to the girls, which continued to rant.

"You shouldn't spread your love so easily like that, you stupid," an arrow hit him from the back. "You must be a dimwitted narcissist, you're incompetent, commoner, you're DISGUSTING!"

Miranda was now on the floor, laughing her ass off. She couldn't resist giving the final blow.

"Oh, and don't forget perverted, stupid and most of all obnoxious!" Miranda yelled from behind. Tamaki couldn't take it anymore and fell down in slow motion, which caught the twins' attention.

"He created a new technique! One-man-slow-motion!"

"I don't suppose, you are…" Kyoya started, but was cut off by the girl. She seemed to recognize him.

"It's you! Kyoya!" the girl cried and running to him, jumping on Tamaki and then tackled him into a hug. "Oh, I've longed to meet you, my one and only prince charming," she mused.

"Wait… time out. What?"

* * *

The host club hours were finished. "Well, it was nice to meet you, now I'm going home," Miranda said and stretched her hands over her head. She opened the door, but Hikaru instantly closed it.

"C'mon dude," Miranda groaned.

"You can't leave yet," Hikaru said and pulled her to where the host club was gathered.

"Why not?" she asked. Hikaru stopped dead in his tracks, which caused Miranda to bump on his back.

"Because…" he murmured.

Miranda didn't hear the rest. "Because?" she asked, urging him to continue.

"Because I don't want you to leave," Hikaru said, his face flushed with red. He had a desperate look on his face.

"Well, that was a shitty excuse Hitachiin," Miranda said, but continued to walk to the area where the host club were gathered, leaving Hikaru where he stood. His head was low. What he didn't know was that Kaoru saw everything and gave his brother a worrying look. Miranda sat on the couch, next to the girl. Then Hikaru came and stood beside his brother.

"Kyoya-senpai's fiancée" the twins asked. Miranda glanced at Kyoya.

_B-but he's the devil_, she thought.

"Yes, my name is Hoshakuji Renge. I'll be a First-year, Class A tomorrow. By the way, I'm grown up in France since I was 10," Renge said with a smile.

"I'm French too," Miranda said and pointed to herself.

"Why is he sulking?" asked Hikaru back to normal. "Because mommy was keeping a secret from daddy," Kaoru answered. This made almost burst out laughing. Kyoya gave her a murderous glare. "And I assume Haruhi and the twins are your children." The glare increased. Miranda continued to laugh.

"Whi-which one is on the top?"

"…" He looked ready to strangle her any moment. Miranda then stopped laughing, well… she tried.

"I'll shut up."

"Whatever, why is everyone insisting on referring us like husband and wife" he sighed.

Tamaki spoke up. "I'm not only angry because of that. He glanced at Miranda, who gave him a questioning look. "Miranda, you traitor, how could you tell everyone that I'm stupid?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was a secret," she said with a smirk.

"Miranda, you're so mean," he whined.

"Huh? Me, mean? You were the one who made me cry," Miranda retorted back. Before Tamaki could protest, Renge cut in. "Oh, this is a story of love at first sights," she said, her hands on her cheek.

"I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one else was looking. And how sweet it was when you reached out to the poor little injured kitten."

Miranda tried to picture all this… but she couldn't. The only she could see was how Kyoya trampled those flowers and how he ignored the little kitten. Then how he would plot to conquer the world with Satan.

_…__Wait, that's wrong… I think._

"Could you have the wrong person," Haruhi suggested.

"No way, I can recognize my love anywhere!" Renge retorted.

_Now you're just bullshitting, _Miranda thought.

Renge continued to talk and by now, everyone seemed freaked out by who she was talking about. "He's a gentleman who's kind to anyone and doesn't ask anything in return," she continued to ramble on. "He looks like the star of the popular dating game Uki Doki Memorial!" There was a silence in the room.

"OTAKU!" screamed Tamaki and Miranda, looking horrified.

"Otaku?" yelled Hikaru.

"I've never seen one before," Kaoru shouted out.

Kyoya placed his and in thought, "I get it now. You're in love with that character. You're projecting that love on to me and somehow deluded into thinking we're engaged."

"So she made it up, you're not really her fiancée, right?" Tamaki asked.

"No, I don't ever remember asking her hand in marriage. Besides, this is the first time I've ever met her."

Everyone sighed in relief, Tamaki looked completely relieved.

"Don't worry brother. Your women aren't cheating on you," Miranda smirked, earning a glare from Kyoya.

Suddenly, Renge popped up from nowhere next to Kyoya, her hand in front of her, "According to my research I understand you're in charge of managing this club, is that true Kyoya?"

"That's right, Kyo-chan is our director!" Honey-senpai said.

"You're the club's director, that's perfect!"

Miranda was growing annoyed. The girl had an annoying voice, she was talking shit and the thing that irked her the most was that Hikaru keep giving her glances now and then.

"Well boys, I can't wait to work for you," said Renge and smiled.

"Huh?!" Miranda questioned.

"Miranda help me! Tell her we don't need a manager!" Tamaki hissed to her as he held her shoulders and swung back and forth.

"Tamaki, my brother," Miranda said and put her hand on Tamki's chin.

"She's your problem now," Miranda said sweetly and then bolted out of the room.

"FINALLY, I'M OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE!" Miranda exclaimed and ran to her limo.

* * *

**In the limo (Hitachiin)**

"Hikrau, why did you look so depressed in there?" asked Kaoru as he looked at Hikaru with worried eyes. Hikaru looked outside the window, not meeting his brother's gaze.

"Was it something Miranda said? Kaoru continued.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru started. He then breathed out. "It's nothing," he said with a smirk. Kaoru didn't look convinced.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, she just said how ugly I was," Hikaru said and rolled his eyes. Kaoru chuckled, "That sounds like Miranda for you," he said and leaned on the other end of the car, looking outside.

Hikaru also looked outside the window, his smile slowly fading away.

_That was a shitty excuse, Hitachiin... _he remembered. The word Hitachiin continued to echo in his head.

_She doesn't even care, _he thought bitterly. The fact that she used his name or his brother indicates shat she didn't care which one was who. He clenched his fists.

If that's how you are, see if I care then, he thought angrily.

* * *

**A/N **It's 3.34 am right now. Just telling, so if you notice some grammars, tell me, or not. I don't know.


	9. The finger(s)

Miranda woke up for the first time on her own. No alarm, no maid, nothing. She just simply woke up. usually, she would never wake up before her alarm goes, but this time she felt that something was off. She looked out the window and saw the sun was almost up. She slumped down on her pillow again and tried to sleep. But she couldn't. Miranda kept tossing back and forth on her bed. In the end she sat up.

"Looks like I'll be early for school today," she mumbled with a delighted smile on her face. She scratched her head and looked at the clock on her night drawer.

Not wanting to believe what she saw, she turned around and turned back, giving the clock a nasty glare.

"FUUUCK!"

Stumbling out of her bed, she ran to her closet and took out the hideous dress, that so called "school uniform."

She knew it would take her at least ten minutes to get into it and decided she would dress herself in the car. Clutching her dress and shoes, she bolted out of her room and down the stairway. As she ran down, she almost knocked down the chef.

"Good morning Miranda, today's breakfast will be…"

"No time for breakfast," Miranda said and ran past him. As she neared the door, she hit her toe on a nearby table. As she yelled curses she stumbled to the limo clutching her toe while she did so.

She yanked the door open, surprising the driver.

"Oh God morning Miranda-san," He said and eyed her. What he saw was a girl with messy hair, wearing Hello Kitty pajama as she rubbed her toe.

"Miranda-san is everything alright?" He asked.

"Drive, as fast as you can. Drive even faster than the speed limit!" she said urgently.

"But then I'll be breaking the law," the driver said as he started the car.

"Don't worry, if we get caught just lift up your shirt," she said.

The driver shook his head. He looked down on his clock.

"Miranda-san, why are you in a hurry?" he glanced back at her, she was struggling to put on her sock.

"Because it's past eight, duh," she answered.

"My clock says it's 6:30.," he said.

That made Miranda stop what she was doing. She got up on her seat and sat beside the chauffeur, watching the clock with big eyes. As if realization hit her; the early morning, the maids not waking her up. Someone must've fiddled with her clock. When she would get her hands on the culprit… hell will be waiting.

But still, she let out a sigh of relief.

The driver chuckled as he stopped for the red light.

"At least you are not late," he said, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, which direction is it to school," she asked. The driver pointed to her right. Miranda opened the window and stuck her hand out, flashing her middle finger.

"You hear that, you aren't getting me in trouble!" she said and took out her other middle finger. The driver chuckled at her behavior, sure it wasn't proper, but it was funny. She then went back into her seat and closed the window. Her driver looked at her and they laughed together. Then suddenly he stopped.

"Huh? Why did you stop laughing?" Miranda asked, still laughing

He pointed to her right and said with a shaky voice, "Isn't that your teacher, Miranda-san?"

Miranda turned her head and looked out the window. Miranda stopped dead. She could hear her pulse banging in her ears and there was sweat dripping down her back.

There on the other side of the car, was Mr. Naito, her biology teacher, sitting in the driver seat. Is hands was on the wheel and his head turned to her direction, giving her a death stare. His lips pursed together and his eyes unblinking.

Miranda stared horrified back. She couldn't move a single muscle, not even to scream. As she kept eye contact she saw visions of her death.

_God be mercy, she thought._

The traffic light turned green. It was only then she found her voice.

"HURRY, TAKE ME OUT OF HERE!" she yelled and the driver stepped on the gas pedal.

* * *

Miranda quickly exited the car and ran into the school building. She constantly locked behind her back, making sure that her teacher wasn't behind her. Then she stopped in front of her classroom. It wasn't a good idea to get in there. What if she was the only one there and her teacher would get in. It would make it easier for him to kill her. Deciding against it, she continued to speed walk through the corridor. She walked about ten minutes before she stopped in front of an another classroom. 2A it said.

"This is Tamaki's class," she mumbled.

Hesitantly, she opened the door to the classroom. There she saw Kyoya sitting reading a book... but no one else. Kyoya looked up from his book and saw Miranda. A smile crept on his face and his glasses flashed. "Well, hi there. You're here earl…"

"Wrong room," Miranda said and instantly shut the door. She knew he was going to pressure her about the hacking thing and then demand payment for his computer. But she would not fall into his trap.

_Nice try Satan,_ she thought as she continued to walk down the hall. The sound of a door sliding open made Miranda stiff. She quickly turned around and saw Kyoya.

"Aren't you going to greet your senpai?" he asked, but this time without his fake smile. Only a frown. Miranda shivered.

How can someone look so evil, she thought. She shook her head and turned around only to bump into Tamaki.

"Good morning little sister!" Tamaki smiled. With Tamaki in front of her and Kyoya behind her, she felt as if she was trapped. She saw how Tamaki began to chuckle and Kyoya smile an amused smile.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"Hello Kitty," was Kyoya's simple answer as he pushes up his glasses. Miranda looked down and saw she was still in her pajama.

"Don't look!" she said embarrassed, a blush slowly creeping on her face.

"Don't worry little sister, you can borrow one of our spare uniforms," Tamaki said, patting her head. They went their club room and Miranda changed into the spare uniform. "Thanks!" she said gratefully and hugged Tamaki. She then looked at Kyoya.

_Is he also expecting a hug from me?_ she thought. She hesitated, but decided he earned a hug for helping her. Miranda then stood in front of him. His glasses flashed from the sunlight that was seeping in from the window. She then extended her arms and gave him an awkward hug. A shiver ran down her spine and she could feel Kyoya tense. When she released him, they just stared at each other.

"Naw, Miranda hugged mommy," Tamaki said in delight. Miranda grimaced.

"Let's agree to refrain from hugging each other," Kyoya extended a hand to her.

"Agreed," Miranda said and shook his hand. She then started to dust herself, she didn't want his cooties on her uniform. Miranda then went to her classroom.

* * *

**In the classroom**

Miranda banged her head on her desk. It was only 6 minutes and 23 seconds left until the class begun.

A shadow loomed over her. Miranda looked up and saw a pair of golden eyes.

"What do you want?" she sighed. Hikaru looked at her annoyed.

"Haruhi has been calling out for you. Why aren't you responding?" He asked. Miranda pushed up her head and saw Haruhi leaning on her chair, looking in her direction. She waved her hand. Miranda responded with a nod and slumped back on her desk. But still, the Hitachiin twin was still there. She could feel his irritated gaze on her.

"May I help you," she said and sat properly in her seat. He kept on staring at her.

"Like do we have a problem?" The Hitachiin only furrowed his eyebrow and a tick mark was appearing in his head.

_What is up with her? She's been fidgeting and mumbling to herself since she entered the classroom,_ Hikaru thought and stared intently at her as if he was trying to read her thoughts.

"Dafuq you looking at. Go back to your seat Hitachiin!" she said and pointed to his seat next to Haruhi.

"Hey, why are you so angry in the morning?" he snapped.

"Cuz I'm dead Hitachiin. Dead, like this area here is gonna be a crime scene," she snapped back and pointed to the floor. Then she saw her visions of her death. She started to wail and banged her head on her desk. Not understanding what she was talking about, Hikaru tried to poke out the reason from her.

"Go away Hitachiin…" Miranda muttered.

Hikaru almost growled at Miranda. That she only saw him as one of the twins only made him frustrated. But he didn't know why. He should be used to it by now. He and Kaoru didn't care if people couldn't tell them apart.

_Then why does it bother me so much?_ he thought. Before he could think more into the matter he asked,

"Which one am I?" he said with a smirk.

"Not even looking at him she answered, "Hikaru."

That caught him off guard.

Does she know how to tell us apart, no, she probably guessed.

"Wrong, I'm Kaoru," he frowned. Miranda looked up at him with narrowed eyes and then to his brother.

"Yo Kaoru," she hollered. Kaoru stopped talking to Haruhi and turned around, "What is it Miranda?" he asked. Miranda looked at Hikaru with a devious smirk. "Thank you for proving me right!" she said while she looked at Hikaru's embarrassed face. He went back to his seat and then the teacher came in.

"Good morning class," he said. The class responded with a good morning and he started the lesson, but not before he gave Miranda a glare.

* * *

It was in the middle of the class when they heard a knock on the door. The teacher was writing the blackboard and had his back facing the class.

"Miranda, detention two hours for being late," he said.

"What the F… I'm here!" Miranda snapped.

"Then who could it be?" he said and walked to the door.

"Maybe it's the police, they've heard you've murdered all the unicorns in the world," Miranda muttered. The teacher sent her a glare, but Miranda only pointed at Daichi. "It was him!" she mouthed. Mr. Naito sighed and opened the door. "Ah, it's the new student," he said.

"Renge?" Haruhi questioned.

"OTAKU!" The twins and Miranda yelled.

Renge introduced herself and was placed in the middle. Then the teacher continued with the lesson, turning around again. While he wrote something down on the board, he said, "Miranda, you're still getting detention for your unacceptable behavior this morning in the traffic."

Miranda already saw this coming and held her poker face, only small tears slid down her face.

* * *

The day continued with Miranda having bad luck. She would trip over nothing, getting doors closed on her fingers, tackled by her brother and getting Honey-senpai's cake accidentally thrown in the face.

And now somehow… somehow Miranda ended up in a kitchen. The most dangerous place in the whole school. It was after school and Miranda should be in her classroom to sit off her detention. But Kyoya miraculously convinced the biology teacher, that she could spend it in the Host club. Well, she was grateful getting rid of that demon, but now she would spend it with Satan?

"Alright, let's make some cookies!" Renge said with her hand on her hips. The thought of giving Kyoya home baked cookies made her heart skip. While Renge was in her own world, Haruhi took out the ingredients. The boys had told Miranda that she would help Renge make cookies and thus, she had no choice than to be in the kitchen.

"Miranda, Renge do you know how to make cookies?" Haruhi asked.

Renge shook her head while Miranda nodded.

"Oh course. You call a number, then wait 20 minutes and taa-daa, a cake is outside your door," Miranda explained.

"Damn rich people," Haruhi mumbled.

Haruhi instructed how make cookies, being the only one with experience. She told Miranda to chop the chocolate into tiny bits while Renge made the dough.

"Miranda-san, please don't hold the knife like some murderer," Haruhi said and went over to Miranda. Even though she couldn't hold the knife properly, she was doing a great job.

"Good job Miranda, you can actually do it," Haruhi praised.

"Yeah, it's easier if you picture the chocolate as the biology teacher," Miranda said and continued to chop it, having a mad grin plastered on her face.

"Okay," Haruhi sweatdropped.

"Haruhi-kun, should I put more sugar in the cream?" Renge asked.

"Ah, yes. Miranda how's the chocolate going?"

"Great…" Miranda said in a dull voice.

"I can't wait to give these to my beloved Kyoya!" Renge squealed. Haruhi found that sweet and smiled.

"Miranda, who are you giving the cookies to?" Haruhi asked while she cleaned. The girls had made a huge mess.

"I'm giving these to Mr. Naito as an apology for showing him the finger in the highway," Miranda answered.

"That's quite sweet of you," Haruhi then turned around and saw Miranda put in chili sauce in the dough. "No, Miranda you aren't supposed to put that in there!"

"Don't worry, my intention is to kill him so I know what I'm doing," Miranda said in a calm voice.

"Good grief, she's even worse than Tamaki." Haruhi sighed.

The girls then put their cookies in the oven. When they took them out, Renge's cookies were slightly burned while Miranda's cookies had a nice color for some reason.

The girls then went to the Host club, Renge was the first one to step in.

"Hey everyone, you'll be happy to know that your new manager Renge has baked you some cookies," Renge exclaimed offering them cookies. Instantly, Tamaki was by her side.

"Isn't she ladylike? I'm so move by your generosity," Tamaki said in his usual dramatic tone.

"I didn't bake these cookies for you phony prince!" Renge shot down. That sent Tamaki to his emo corner. Miranda walked up to him and bowed down to his height. She showed him her cookies. What she didn't know that the other hosts also saw her bag of cookies.

"Oh little sister, are you offering your brother," he said, but Miranda didn't let him finish.

"You aren't getting any," she said with a sadistic smile. Tamaki began to cry rivers. Miranda then went back to Haruhi.

"How could you be so cruel!" Tamaki wailed after her.

Miranda's smile grew bigger.

"She wasn't kidding, these cookies are really burned," Miranda heard Honey say while eating Renge's cookie.

"Don't eat that Mitskuni, it's bad for you," Mori advised. Upon hearing their comments, Renge turned into Medusa and chased them around the clubroom.

"That's some scary shit right there," Miranda whispered to Haruhi, pointing to Renge. Haruhi tried a cookie.

"They are not that bad at all, they've got good flavor," Haruhi commented.

Suddenly there was a light bulb above the twins head, indicating that they had a plan.

They both got near the girls. Hikaru snatched the bag from Miranda, taking out a cookie from it.

"May I try?" Hikaru asked Miranda softly, placing the cookie in her mouth.

_No, don't put the chili cookies in my mouth!_ Miranda thought. Hikaru then took a seductive bite, his lips almost brushing past Miranda's.

"Haruhi you've got crumbles in your face," Kaoru said, bending down and licked Haruhi's cheek.

While Haruhi was still calm, Miranda and Tamaki freaked out. Miranda quickly spit out the cookie and held Hikaru by his collar. Tamaki was freaking out in the background.

"Why in hell would you do that!" Miranda growled, teeth clinched of anger. Hikaru only grinned a victorious grin until his face reddened. Don't get it wrong, he wasn't blushing. His facial expression slowly changed to panic.

"Oh my God. WHAT IS THIS!" Hikaru said while he tried to fan his tongue with his hands.

"I put chili sauce in them. That's what you get from stealing!" She said.

"What is wrong with you?!" Hikaru questioned angrily. Feeling insulted Miranda kicked Hikaru, making him suffer more.

"You know, you could've just told me and I would have wiped it off. And if you wanted some cookies, you could've asked her nicely," Haruhi remarked.

"THAT'S NOT THE WAY YOU'RE MEANT TO ACT HARUHI" YOU HAVE TO BE STRONG AND REJECT THEM!" Tamaki exclaimed, holding Haruhi's face.

"That's right, you should've punched his face! That was way too indecent!" Miranda shouted out, standing beside Tamaki. She then noticed Tamakis grip on Haruhi's face. "Off with your hands you insolent!" Miranda said and slapped Tamaki's hands. Tamaki finally snapped.

"Calling me insolent, you're the hypocrite. I didn't see you punch him!" Tamaki retorted.

"Hypocrite? I didn't need to punch him cuz' my cookie would do even more damage than a punch. I mean look at him," She said and pointed to Hikaru. He was lying on the ground, panting with Kaoru by his side.

"Revenge me," he said with a hoarse voice.

"You have a point," Haruhi said.

"But…" Tamaki started.

"These cookies are for my teacher, besides, I protected you!" she said.

"Miranda," Tamaki sniffled and hugged her.

"EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! ALL OF YOUR CHARACTER ARE LUKEWARM," Renge said, pointing to the confused host club and Miranda.

She continued to rant on.

"Each of you need to have some sort of dark side do you understand? Girls are vulnerable to young men who are in trouble. If you keep carrying on like this it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming altogether. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business?"

_I should probably go while I can_, Miranda thought, trying to sneak out, but Hikaru and Kaoru held her arms. Miranda glared at Them.

"As your manager, it is my duty to change your character backgrounds, let's start with you!" Renge said, pointing to Honey.

"If only you're as cute as inside as you're outside then you're no different than a baby. So from now on, you're the baby faced thug," Renge announced making Honey cry.

She then moved on to her next target.

"And Mori senpai, you're his childhood friend, the Flunky. The twins will be basketball players enslaved in their own world. Haruhi, you're an honor student who's constantly being bullied. As for you Tamaki you're the school idol who's admired for his good looks, but actually has an inferiority complex he's hiding from the world, the lonely prince.," Renge said, chocking everyone. She then set her eyes on Miranda.

"Miranda…" but she was cut off.

"Hey, I tried to kill my teacher, isn't that evil enough?" Miranda held up her hands in defense.

"NO! You being beautiful and having a nice personality will only make the girls jealous and crush their spirits. Also in every high school drama the heroes must always have an archenemy. Therefore Miranda you're the student council president who's admired both by her beauty and personality, but in reality you're evil and calculating. You won't do things that aren't beneficial and you want to crush the host club, you're the Tyrant." As Renge finished talking, Miranda was already at her emo corner.

"Hey! Why do I get to play the bitch? Do you have a grudge against me?" Miranda barked from her corner, tears flooding down her face.

And Kyoya, you're perfect the way you are. So I want you to be kind and as affectionate as ever, 'kay?" Renge added sweetly.

"Don't ignore me! You just hurt my feelings!" Miranda then realized something and walked over to Renge.

"Why do I get to play Kyoya for? He's the one who fits that description not me!" Miranda said, pointing behind her at Kyoya, who was at the moment writing something in his notebook. He looked up and sent her a glare. The twins broke out into a hysterical laughter.

"Kyoya is not like that at all!" Renge protested.

"Is too! And you know what I'm not even a part of this club so you can't change anything about me," Miranda huffed and stormed out to the door.

"Miranda, you don't want to go back to Mr. Hondo, do you," Kyoya said, looking at Miranda with a glint in his eyes. Miranda stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around and looked at Kyoya with no emotion visible in her face.

"…"

"Well?" Kyoya said, daring her to say no.

"… Bruh"

* * *

**A/n **

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner. **

(シ_ _)シ


End file.
